Jung House
by Jejevan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! (PEMBARUAN BAHASA) Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung selama beberapa bulan karna Appa dan Umma Kim harus pergi ke Jerman untuk urusan pekerjaan. Apakah duo Kim betah tinggal dengan keluarga Jung yang sikapnya sedikit errr ... 'AJAIB' ? YUNJAE & YOOSU. YAOI . BOYxBOY . FF KOPLAK!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu adalah anak dari Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk, mereka baru 3 hari yang lalu menginjakan kakinya di Korea karna selama ini mereka tinggal di Canada. Tapi, dengan sangat terpaksa Kangin dan Leeteuk harus pergi ke Jerman meninggalkan kedua anaknya nan cantik jelita itu selama 3 bulan karna urusan pekerjaan. Kangin dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menitipkan Jaejoong dan Junsu kerumah sahabat baiknya Jung Hangkyung dan Jung Heechul yang berada di Seoul. Jaejoong dan Junsu juga akan masuk disekolah yang sama dengan kedua anak mereka. Apakah duo JJ akan betah tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung? Apalagi dengan tingkah keluarga itu sedikit _**AJAIB**_.

**JUNG HOUSE**

**Main Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim (Jung) Changmin.

**Other Cast** : Member DBSK, Super Junior & other.

**Pairing** : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul & other.

**Genre** : Humor, Comedy Koplak, Romance, Family.

**Warning** : Typos, garing, YAOI, NC-17, Dapat menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan, otak lengser setengah, perut membuncit, ganguan pada janin dan tertawa nista tanpa henti.

**Disclaimer** : All cast is belong to themself & their family! kecuali Kim Jaejoong adalah milik sah Jung Yunho begitu juga sebaliknya. **DAN FF INI MURNI HASIL KERJA KERAS OTAK SECUIL SAYA!**

**(CHAPTER 1)**

"Yunnie ~ Minnie ~"

"Ne umma ~"

"Jaejoong dan Junsu akan tinggal dirumah kita selama 3 bulan"

"Mwoooo?"

"Ne, bersikaplah baik pada mereka, arraseo?"

"Nde, umma."

"Ehh, hyung ~ hyung ~ Jaejoong dan Junsu itu siapa?"

"Molla"

~(^_^~) YJ (~^_^)~

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Seorang namja jangkung membukakan pintu

_CEKLEK_

"Annyeonghaseo ~ " sapa seorang namja cantik dan seorang namja imut.

"Nuguseyeo?" Tanya namja jangkung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kim Jejoong-imnida." Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memperkenalkan dirinya ramah.

"Kim Junsu-imnida." Seru namja imut bersuara dolpin itu sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, _'Ahhh, jadi ini Kim bersaudara itu. Eoh? Aigo ~ mereka namja?'_ batin namja jangkung itu seraya memperhatikan seksama dua namja feminim dihadapannya.

"Ohh, jadi kamu Jaejoong hyung dan Junsu hyung nde?" tanya Changmin sok akrab. Jaejoong dan Junsu mengangguk kompak.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jung changmin, umurku 17 tahun, tinggi ku 189 cm, hobi ku makan dan jajan." seru namja berwajah kekanakan itu sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap cengo namja bak tiang listrik berjalan itu.

"Dan aku single." lanjutnya memasang tampang bak gigolo kelas kakap.

Duo JJ sentak membulatkan mata mereka seraya saling melirik satu sama lain, demi neptunus Jaejoong dan Junsu mulai takut sekarang.

"Kajja ~ masuk hyung," ajak Changmin seraya menggandeng tangan kedua namja berparas boneka itu.

~(^_^~) YJ (~^_^)~

"Ummaaaa ~ Jae hyung dan Junsu hyung sudah datang nih," pekik Changmin dengan suara 9 oktafnya yang lantas membuat guci kesayangan Umma-nya bergetar dan sedikit retak.

_BRUKKK_

_DUAKKK_

_PRANGG_

"Mana mana?" histeris Umma Jung_ a.k.a_ Jung Heechul dengan segala kerempongannya.

"Kyaaa ~ Jaejoongie! Junsuie! Aigo kalian cantik sekali." Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya pasrah kala mendapat pelukan ahh bahkan lebih tepatnya tubrukan dari Umma hyper-aktif itu.

"Annyeonghaseyeo, Ahjumma Jung," sapa Jaejoong dan Junsu kompak.

Heechul cengengesan tak jelas, "Panggil aku Umma saja nde." pinta Heechul sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby Kim bersaudara hingga nampak biru keunguan.

"Nah, Kajja ~ kalian makan dulu nde." ajak Heechul sambil menggandeng bahkan menyeret tangan Jaejoong dan Junsu menuju meja makan.

"Horeeee ~ makan makan," teriak Changmin girang.

Heechul mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menatap heran anak bungsunya itu, "Eoh? Minnie kan sudah menghabiskan 6 piring bulgogi, 3 mangkuk ramen, 5 piring kimchi, 2 porsi jumbo jajangmyeon, sekilo jeruk dan sebakul nasi." jelas Heechul seraya mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah masuk kedalam perut sang anaknhari ini.

"Tapi aku masih laper umma!" pekik Changmin sembari memegangi perut nistanya.

Jaejoong dan junsu sontak menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'_Aigo! itu perut atau karung?'_ batin Jaejoong seraya mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos.

'_Omo! kaga tekor tuh Heechul Ahjumma?'_ batin Junsu sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hyung hyung abis makan kita ngerujak yuk,"

**~(^_^~) YJ (~^_^)~**

_(Jaejoong & Junsu room's)_

"Suie, kenapa aku merasa aura rumah ini aneh nde? kamu merasakannya juga tidak?" tanya Jaejoong seraya merinding disko kala merasakan aura misteri dari rumah mewah bergaya eropa milik keluarga Jung ini.

"Nde, hyung aku juga merasakannya." sahut Junsu sambil celingak-celingukan tak jelas.

"Suie, bukannya Changmin punya satu hyung lagi nde? kenapa tidak kelihatan nde?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Molla hyung." jawab Junsu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak bertemu dengan hyung-nya Changmin itu, Suie." ujar Jaejoong seraya membayangkan seringai milik Changmin yang mirip Ahjjusi-ahjjusi cabul.

"Ne hyung aku setuju, pasti kelakuannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya." kata Junsu yang langsung diangguki setuju Jaejoong.

"Joongie hyung, apa Changmin itu sayko nde?" tanya Junsu sedikit berbisik

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu menatap dalam-dalam mata sang adik, "Kita harus selalu waspada, Suie."

~(^_^~) YJ (~^_^)~

_CEKLEK_

"Yunho hyung ~ sudah pulang hyung? eoh? ada apa denganmu hyung?" Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya kala hyung-nya yang baru saja pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak elit.

Bagaimana tidak! putra sulung keluarga Jung itu pulang dengan kondisi baju yang basah dan badan yang kotor seperti orang setengah waras yang baru saja berguling-guling di lumpur.

"Ya! Yunnie kamu kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu main becekan lagi?" seru Heechul sambil membolak balikan tubuh atletis sang anak yang selalu stay cool.

"Palingan Yunho hyung nangkepin lele diempangnya si Saipul lagi. Ottokhae hyung dapat tidak? Aku ngidam lele bakar nih."

_PLAK_

"Wadawww ~" ringis Changmin saat satu jitakan mendarat mulus di ubun-ubun empuknya.

"Sembarangan kau, Min! aku tidak main becekan Umma, apalagi kecebur di empang." jelas namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu seraya menatap sang adik dan sang Umma dengan mata yang memicing.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu seperti anak gelandangan begini Yunnie kyeopta?" tanya Heechul diiringi anggukan sok tahu dari Changmin.

"Tadi aku melihat seorang nenek yang tasnya dirampok namja gendut, Umma. Sebagai namja sejati yang tampan nan rupawan aku langsung menolong nenek itu dengan mengejar perampoknya."cerita Yunho dengan tampang serius dan alis bertautan.

Heechul dan Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kyaaa ~ anak Umma keren sekali seperti Suparmin … " pekik Heechul sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Superman Umma." ralat Yunho datar.

"Ahh nde itu hehe …" sahut Heechul cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Wihhh, hyung daebak! Ottokhae hyung ketangkap tidak rampok gendutnya?" tanya changmin penasaran yang disertai anggukan sang Umma.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya seraya mengusap-usap dagunya seolah berpikir keras. Bibir hatinya mengulas senyum babbo.

"Kaga…"

_GUBRAK_

_DUER_

_JLEB_

Heechul dan Changmin sontak sweetdrop dengan tidak elitnya disertai wajah kecewa dari keduanya.

"Terus kenapa kamu kaya korban tabrak lari gini, Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan raut bingung.

"Itu dia masalahnya, waktu aku mengejar rampoknya. eh aku kesandung batu kali terus aku jatuh dibecekan terus terguling-guling sampi kecebur diempangnya si Saipul." jelas Yunho dengan tampang melebihi serius.

Heechul dan Changmin lantas memasang tampang sedatar mungkin seraya menatap malas namja tampan yang sayang otaknya tak sepadan dengan wajahnya.

'_Aish … itu sama saja kamu main becekan dan berenang di empangnya si Saipul, Yunho Hyung muka alien.'_ batin Changmin sambil memakan kripik kentang ukuran super jumbo yang entah dari mana asalnya.

'_Yun yun, untung kamu ganteng, kalau tidak aish … pasti sudah Umma jual ke tante-tante girang.'_ batin sang Ibu kandung yang kejamnya melebihi ibu tiri.

~(^_^~) YJ (~^_^)~

_(Yunho room)_

_BRUK_

"Hyung ~ cepetan turun! Aku laper nih." histeris Changmin seraya membuka pintu kamar sang hyung dengan seluruh kekuatan evilnya.

"Ya! Tiang babbo! ketok dulu sebelum masuk! Aish … " protes Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hehe … mian hyung, tapi ini sangat perutku sangat l-a-p-a-r hyung!" seru Changmin sambil mengeja kata _lapar_ dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau memang selalau lapar bocah autis! Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ku pabbo?" tanya Yunho sambil memakai bajunya.

(Reader : yahhh jangan pakai baju oppa! / Jaemma : Nde, jangan pakai celananya juga, Yunnie! / Autor: *siul-siul pura-pura ga liat* XD)

"Kata Umma kita semua boleh makan kalau hyung udah turun, ettt dah si hyung malah pakai ngaca! Palliwa ~" pekik Changmin seraya menyeret paksa Hyung-nya.

"Ya! bocah tiang listrik!" sontak Yunho sembari melempar asal sisir yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Aish jangan bawel hyung! Eh hyung ~ Kim bersaudara itu yahut loh hehe …"

~(^_^~) YJ (~^_^)~

_(Ruang makan)_

"Jaejoongie biar umma saja, kamu sudah membantu terlalu banyak." sergah Heechul pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Gwaenchana Umma Jung, aku sudah biasa melakukan ini dirumah." jelas Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry yang mengulas senyum cantik.

Sedari tadi Heechul sudah terkagum-kagum sendiri melihat Jaejoong memasak dan meyiapkan segalanya dengan cekatan. Ck' jelas saja Umma dari duo Jung itu kagum, karna sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan biasanya Heechul hanya membeli makanan diabang-abang yang lewat didepan rumahnya.

"Aigo ~ Jaejoongie benar-benar menantu idaman." seru Heechul girang layanknya ibu-ibu PKK yang baru saja menang judi ralat arisan.

"Akan aku jodohkan dengan Yunho atau Changmin nde? hihi." lanjut Heechul pelan yang tak disadari Jaejoong.

_Beberapa menit kemudian …_

"Selamat makannn ~ " seru Changmin antusias dengan air liur yang mengalir kala melihat berbagai macam makan diatas meja.

"Jaejoong-ahh Junsu-ahh, anggap saja seperti dirumah sendiri nde." kata seorang namja paruh baya ramah.

"Nde Jung Ahjjushi ~ " seru duo JJ kompak.

"Ya, Joongie Suie panggil Ahjjushi cina ini Appa saja nde." seru Heechul sembari nunjuk-nunjuk tak sopan muka suaminya. Jaejoong dan Junsu lantas mengangguk mengerti.

Appa Jung alias Jung hangkyung itu hanya senyam-senyum tak jelas seraya menatap intens Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sontak membuat kim bersaudara ini bergidik ngeri.

Dan kini, keluarga Jung plus duo JJ sedang makan dimeja makan berbentuk setengah lingkaran, eh? kemana setengah lingkaran satunya? Entahlah, sepertinya Heechul menukarnya dengan tas gucci keluaran terbaru *plak* -.-

"Ehh, Yunnie kamu sudah kenalan dengan Joongie dan Suie belum?" tanya Heechul yang mendapat gelengan dari sang anak sulung.

Yunho lantas menatap dua makhluk imut dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan mata yang errr … mesum.

"Nah, Jaeoongie Junsuie kenalkan nde ini hyung-nya Changmin, namanya Jung Yunnie." seru Heechul memperkenalkan anak pertamanya yang kelewat tampan itu.

"Jung Yunho, Umma!" ralat Yunho sambil terus menggerogoti jagung panggang buatan Jaejoong serta menatap seksama namja cantik bermata hazel itu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu kompak memberikan senyum termanisnya yang sontak membuat Changmin mimisan tak berdaya.

'_Sepertinya dia lebih waras.'_ batin Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Nde Yunnie, nah Yun kenalkan ini Jaejoongie dan ini Junsuie, ahh ~ Jaejoong dan Junsu maksud Umma huhu …" Yunho menatap dua namja cantik itu dan mata tajamnya menatap lekat salah satunya.

'_Aigo ~ cantik sekali, mata besarnya begitu indah, hidungnya mungil dan mancung, bibirnya semerah cerry. Omo ~ neomu yeppo. Eoh! ini manusia atau bidadari?'_ batin Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong disertai air liur yang mengalir seduktif.

Namja cantik nan imut yang cukup menyadari kalau tengah diperhatikan itu terus menyantap makanannya seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun walau bulu kuduknya sudah bergidik ngeri.

Hening …

"Yunnie Minnie apa kalian ingat dulu saat kecil kalian sering main gundu bersama Joongie dan Suie?" ucap Heechul memecahkan keheningan.

"Jinjjayo Umma? humm … aku tidak ingat, hyung ~ Yunho hyung inget tidak?" seru Changmin antusias.

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum mesum seraya terus memandangi Jaejoong. Well, kini Jaejoong menyimpulkan kalau Yunho sama sekali tak waras bahkan melebihi Changmin.

'Ummaaa ~ Joongie taku." batin Jaejoong seraya menahan tangisnya

Keluarga super bahagia plus 2 malaikat bohai nan aduhai itu terus bersenda gurau seraya memperbincangkan masa kecil ke 4 namja yang ternyata sudah sering bermain bersama sewaktu kecil dulu.

Junsu terlihat semakin menikmati obrolan mereka, sementara Jaejoong terlihat lebih kalem dan hanya tersenyum tipis karna ia tengah tak fokus. Aish … jelas saja namja cantik itu tidak bisa larut dalam perbincangan karna saat ini Yunho semakin frontal menatapnya. Bahkan namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu sudah menggunakan tropong milik Changmin yang sering digunakan untuk ngintipin pembantu tetangga.

_Beberapa saat kemudian …_

Acara makan malam penuh kehangatan itu pun berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang menangis dipelukan Heechul akibat kelakuan sang anak sulung yang hampir saja mengerepe tubuh mulus seputih susu Jaejoong yang tentu saja membuat namja cantik itu menangis ketakutan. Tapi, setelah dirajuk mati-matian oleh Heechul dan Junsu akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan mau berhadapan lagi dengan Yunho.

Saat ini, Heechul dan hangkyung tengah berada didalam kamar sekarang *wink*, sementara keempat remaja labil itu sedang mengobrol ringan. Junsu semakin nyambung dengan kakak beradik Jung itu, berbedan dengan Jaejoong yang justru semakin frustasi.

"Eoh! Eoh! aku ingat aku ingat, ternyata kamu Min yang sering noel-noel pantat Joongie hyung sampai Joongie hyung nangis eung kyang kyang ~" seru namja kelewat imut dengan suara tawanya yang mirip lumba-lumba kejepit batu karang.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata indahnya dan menunduk malu karna pantatnya sudah tidak perawan, pikirnya.

"Hahaha … nde pantat Jae hyung empuk banget seperti bantal, bikin nagih lagi hihi … " celetuk Changmin dengan smirk mesum seraya menatap Jaejoong yang terus menunduk malu itu.

Namja cantik bak boneka rusia itu benar-benar frustasi saat ini dan ingin terjun ke dasar sungai Han sekarang juga. MWOYA? pantat jaejoong! topik macam apa ini? pikir Jaejoong galau.

_DEG!_

Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

'Humm … kalau dilihat-lihat Yunho tampan juga nde? hihi … eoh? Omo! Kim Joongie bicara apa kamu ini? aish … sadar-sadar Yunho itu psykopat!' batin Jaejoong seraya menabok-nabok pipi chubby tanpa sadar.

Junsu dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong heran. Berbeda dengan Junsu dan Changmin, Yunho justru terus saja memandangi Jaejoong dengan tampang mesum stadium akhir.

"Jae hyung gwaenchana? muka cantiknya kok pucat?" seru Changmin seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong seolah memeriksa suhu tubuh namja cantik itu walau nyatanya ia tengah usaha agar bisa menyentuh kulit sehalus sutra Jaejoong.

"Humm, Jae hyung sepertinya terkena sindrom tatapan Yunho hyung," analisa Changmin yang tiba-tiba sudah memengang beberapa peralatan dokter, mulai dari suntikan, gunting operasi, gunting rumput, jarum pentol, palu, bungkus kwaci (?)

"Kyaaa ~ penyakit apa itu Min? ada obatnya tidak? Joongie hyung bertahan ndeee ~" pekik Junsu bak kebakaran jenggot seraya memeluk erat Hyung tersayangnya yang kini tengah mengap-mengap mencari oksigen.

"Ada," Junsu dan Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata bersumber dari Yunho.

"Apa apa apa, Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku cium!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa ~ "

**TBC**

**(Toel butt Changmin)**

(Dibalik layar Jung House chapter 1)

Yunho : aishhh belom juga nyipok boojae udah TBC ajah

Jaejoong : yunnie kamu kaya psikopat disini

Yunho : ne boo, si author emang sinting, tapi kamu suka kan aku liatin mulu boo

Jaejoong : ahhh yunnie ~ *yunjae hot kissing*

Changmin : yah yah adegan NC dah

Author: woy yunjae jangan cipokan disini ~

Yunho: ganggu aja! Boo kita kekemar nyok *yunjae in room now*

Changmin : thor jangan bilang disini aku gaada pasangannya lagi

Author : emang gaada!

Changmin : ahh tega bener, masa cuma yunjae ama yoosu yang begituan, ajak kyu dah thor

Kyuhyun : berani bayar berapa!

Author : terima nasib min

Yoochun : woy thor aku kapan nonggol?

Junsu : tau nih aku kan pengen sama chunnie

Author : ntar yoochun nongol kalo udah tamat

Yesung : thor aku kapan juga nih munculnya?

Ryeowook : yeye kamu salah fanfic ini bukan complicated love kim family, kita ga diajak ama si author gila itu disini

Heechul : woy thor banyakin adegan NC hanchul yak! Kalo kaga gue gibeng lu!

**~(^_^~) Jung House (~^_^)~**

***evil laugh* ottokhae chap pertama ini? autis? nde ^^ haha …**  
** Silahkan tinggalkan comment setelah mendengar suara 'eung kyang kyang ~' *pasang muka makibau***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter nyang sebelumnye ...**_

"Jae hyung gwaenchana? muka cantiknya kok pucat?" seru Changmin seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong seolah memeriksa suhu tubuh namja cantik itu walau nyatanya ia tengah usaha agar bisa menyentuh kulit sehalus sutra Jaejoong.

"Humm, Jae hyung sepertinya terkena sindrom tatapan Yunho hyung," analisa Changmin yang tiba-tiba sudah memengang beberapa peralatan dokter, mulai dari suntikan, gunting operasi, gunting rumput, jarum pentol, palu, bungkus kwaci (?)

"Kyaaa ~ penyakit apa itu Min? ada obatnya tidak? Joongie hyung bertahan ndeee ~" pekik Junsu bak kebakaran jenggot seraya memeluk erat Hyung tersayangnya yang kini tengah mengap-mengap mencari oksigen.

"Ada," Junsu dan Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata bersumber dari Yunho.

"Apa apa apa, Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku cium!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa ~ "

**(CHAPTER 2)**

_HOSH_

_HOSH_

_HOSH_

Namja cantik bak boneka porselen _a.k.a_ Kim Jaejoong tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah kabur begitu saja dari TKP alias ruang tamu keluarga Jung setelah mendengar ucapan mengejutkan yang keluar dari bibir sexy Yunho.

_'Kucium...'_

_BLUSH ~_

_'Aniya ~ aniya ~ ANIYA!'_ runtuk Jaejoong dalam hati seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

**~(^_^~) (~^_^)~**

_Pagi Hari ..._

Saat ini, Duo Kim dan duo Jung tengah menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong, sedangkan Appa Jung sudah berangkat kekantor sejak tadi. Eoh? Kemana Umma Jung? Aish ... Jangan ditanya! dari pagi-pagi sekali Heechul sudah ngacir jalan-jalan bersama Heebum kucing kesayangannya, sampai-sampai Umma nyentrik itu lupa membuat sarapan. Aish ... untung saja ada Jaejoong, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipasti Yunho dan Changmin akan nyemilin es batu lagi.

Ini adalah hari pertama dua makhluk kelewat cantik alias Jaejoong dan Junsu yang akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ballon senior high school?" seru Jaejoong dan Junsu kompak seraya menatap intens kartu pelajar Changmin.

Dikartu pelajar namja jangkung itu tertera nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, alamat rumah, golongan darah, bahkan ukuran kolor ditambah foto alay Changmin dengan pose jari telunjukyang ditempelkan didepan bibir monyongnya, (bisa dibayangin kan XD).

**Balloon senior high school** lebih mirip seperti nama playgroup/TK sebenarnya, terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakan keempat namja ini, kemejanya warna ungu muda, blazer dan celannya berwarna ungu tua, udah persis seperti **terong berjalan.** Belum lagi dasi bermotifkan sesuatu yang identik sekali dengan sekolah ini yaitu balon warna warni.

"Ne hyung, dan Jae hyung kamu akan sekelas dengan Yunho hyung." Ujar Changmin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka hyung-nya, tak sopan.

Jaejoong reflek melirik Yunho yang sudah menyeringai ala kuda liar.

"Kalau aku min? aku sekelas sama siapa?" Tanya Junsu antusias.

Changmin berpikir sejenak, "Humm ... kalau Junsu hyung akan sekelas dengan Yoochun hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin Hyung ... hyung, ... Hyung, ... Hyung ..."

Beberapa abad setelah Changmin menyebutkan semua teman sekelas Junsu yang berjumlah 35 orang.

Duo Kim lantas melongo sejadinya seraya bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak tinggi yang suka berkamuflase menjadi tiang listrik ini bisa hafal semua nama-nama sunbaenya yang sekelas dengan Junsu? Entahlah, bahkan Changmin hafal nama anak satu sekolah (⊙_⊙).

"Aigo ~ masakan Jae hyung enak banget dah! kalau gini lama-lama aku bisa naksir sama kamu hyung!" kata Changmin dengan logat betawi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya diringi seringai ala gigolo kelas ubur-ubur.

_UHUK_

_UHUK_

Jaejoong lantas tersedak saat mendengar ucapan namja jangkung itu. Yunho dengan sigap langsung memberi Jaejoong air seraya menepuk-nepuk pantat kenyal namun tepos namja cantik itu. (Author: kan batuk beh kok ditepoknya dipantat? / Yunho: Namanya juga usaha!)

"Hyung cantik! jangan minum air itu!" Suara melengking bak lumba-lumba kejepit alias suara sexy Junsu menggelegar.

Jejoong mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menatap Junsu dan seolah mengatakan 'Wae?'

"Itu kan air kobokan hyung!"

MWO?! Apa mereka sedang makan di restaurant sunda sampe ada air kobokannya? Aish ... jinjja!

Jaejoong langsung ngacir menuju kamar mandi dan seketika suara _'hoek ... hoek ...'_ langsung melewati telinga duo Jung dan Junsu si pantat bebek.

"Kasian Jae hyung yang cantik jelita itu, minum air kobokan yang sudah tak diperbahrui sejak negara api menyerang." -_- lu kata avatar min?

**~(^_^~) (~^_^)~**

Balloon senior high school ...

Sekolah bertaraf tradisional itu mulai di**ramai**kan dengan murid-murid yang baru datang dan para murid yang mulai kesurupan.

Beberapa dari mereka datang dengan mobil mewah termaksud Yunho dan Changmin. Sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu nebeng dengan dua namja berotot itu karna belum dibelikan mobil oleh Kangin appa dan leeteuk umma. Ck' dibalik tampang malaikat Leeteuk umma, tersimpan kepelitan tingkat dewa bujana (?),

Tapi tentu saja tidak semua murid datang kesekolah menggunakan mobil mewah. Contohnya Choi Siwon si anak gereja yang cakepnya naujubilah itu lebih memilih motor sport-nya walau kreaditnya belum lunas. Aish ... tak apalah, masih keren! Ada lagi nih, Sungmin si namja super imoets dan alay akut yang memilih naik sepeda pink kesayangannya yang dihiasi doramen di bagian depannya dan juga ban dibagian bawahnya (Yaiyalah -..-).

Contoh terakhir adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang lebih memilih (atau lebih tepatnya, tak ada pilihan) dengan berjalan kaki sambil berpegangan tangan, mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, menyebrang kali berwarna kecoklatan yang bersebelahan dengan jamban.

Sampai disekolah dua namja kembar yang wajahnya tak mirip ini bak korban penculikan dengan seragam yang basah dan compang-camping. Cukup memprihatinkan dan jangan dilakukan dirumah tanpa pengawasan mbah jubah ireng.

**~(^_^~) (~^_^)~**

Yunjae class ...

"Jae ~" Panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

Yunho melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya serta menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya dengan niat mengajak Jaejoong duduk dengannya.

Namja cantik bermata bulat itu tau maksud Yunho untuk mengajak duduk bersama, tapi Jaejoong pura-pura tidak lihat dan mencari tempat duduk lain. Ck' si cantik yang sombong eoh?

Aniya, bukan maksud Jaejoong menolak ajakan tersirat Yunho hanya saja, ia tak mau ambil resiko! Aish ... siapa yang tahan dilihati seorang namja bermata tajam setiap detik, terlebih lagi Yunho kalau sudah memandanginya sampai lupa berkedip.

Mata hazel Jaejoong tertuju pada seorang namja tampan dengan mata terpejam.

"A-annyeonghaseo," Sapa Jaejoong pada namja bernama Hyunjoong yang sudah membuka matanya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyum terseksinya, "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan pose ala model majalah playboy.

Hyunjoong tertegun seraya terpukau dengan kecantikan namja cantik dihadapannya.

_'Setttt dah cakep bener'_ batin Hyunjoong sembari mengatur debaran jantungnya yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke lambung.

"Boleh, tapi ada satu syaratnya." Jaejoong menaikan satu alisnya kala Hyunjoong menyeringai aneh bak ahjussi kurang belaian.

"Jadilah pacarku! Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh, kamu adalah jodohku! Tuhan telah mengirim mu untuk menemani hari-hariku! Aku akan membahagiakanmu! Jebal jadilah pacarku! Hemm ... tadi siapa namamu?"

"Kyaaaaa ~" jerit Jaejoong histeris lantas langsung ngibrit secepat ninja hatori.

Ternyata otak namja itu tak se-damai wajahnya!.

Jaejoong tak menyerah, mata beningnya tertuju pada seorang yeoja tomboy yang tengah asik mengunyah permen karet. Posisi duduknnya pun sangat pewe (posisi uwenak) alias seperti abang-abang tukang angkot yang lagi duduk di warteg.

"Annyeonghaseo," sapa Jaejoong ramah. Yeoja tomboy itu melirik malas Jaejoong.

"Apa boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelahnya. Yeoja tomboy itu hanya mengangguk malas-malasan.

_'Horeee ~ akhirnya dapat tempat duduk juga hihi.'_ batin Jaejoong seraya cengengesan ala miss universe sambil mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping yeoja tomboy yang sekilas mirip Donghae itu.

"Kim Jaejoong-imnida." Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya lembut

"Siapa namamu?" lanjut namja cantik itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Amber." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melirik dan tanpa menerima juluran tangan Jaejoong. (Kasian banget Jaemma T.T)

"Eoh? Ember?" Tanya Jaejoong polos sembari mengerjabkan mata besarnya imut.

Namja cantik itu berpikir, apa orangtua yeoja tomboy ini tidak tau kalau nama adalah doa? Aish ...

Amber menatap Jaejoong tajam. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin. Hah ~ si cantik berdada montok ini tak sadar akan ucapannya barusan sepertinya.

"YA! KUPINGMU TULI EOH! NAMAKU AMBER BUKAN EMBER! BABBO! JANGAN DUDUK DISINI! MINGGAT SONO! CK" bentak Amber dengan mata melotot dan urut-urat yang nampak.

Mata doe Jaejoong langsung berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya langsung mematung. Ia takut sangat takut ! baru kali ini Jaejoong dibentak seperti itu, bahkan Umma dan Appa-nya belum pernah membentaknya seperti itu. Hah ~ betapa rapuhnya hatimu Joongie cantik calon istrinya Jung Yunnie.

"Huwaaaa ~ Umaaaa hiks ... hiks ..." Jaejoong kabur sambil nangis kejer bak bocah kecil yang terpisah dengan emaknya dipasar.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong langsung duduk disebelah Yunho. Air matanya yang lebih pantas disebut air terjun sangking derasnya masih mengucur tanpa henti dan bahkan Hyunjoong sudah mandi dibawah air mata Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap jaejoong khawatir, "Boojae kamu kenapa?" Tanya yunho sambil menabok-nabok pipi basah Jaejoong.

"Ihh, sakit yunho-ahh!" protes Jaejoong unyu sembari memonyongkan bibi cherry-nya yang merupakan obsesi terbesar Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong polos (tumben), "Boojaejoongie, kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi mulus Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mulai frustasi sekarang. Yunho mengkhawatirkannya namun terus melakukan KDRT.

"Aku hiks ... Aku dimarahin yeoja yang mirip namja itu." adu Jaejoong sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Amber yang duduk membelakanginya.

Posisi tempat duduk Yunho dipojok paling belakang dan ujung bangetlah. Benar-benar seperti sebuah desa terpencil yang belum terjamah.

"Aish, Boo dia itu preman kampung sebelah, itu loh kampung trojan. tidak ada yang berani sama dia. Bahkan si GD yang ototnya udah kaya kuli saja dihajar sampai tulangnya patah, mukanya bonyok, rambutnya rontok." Jelas Yunho dengan tampang serius.

Jaejoong semakin takut dan tangisnya makin kejer, "ANDWAE! Huwaaaaa ~ Umma Ummaaaaa ~ "

Jaejoong membayangkan wajah super cantiknya yang tengah perawat dokter karna bentol digigit nyamuk itu bonyok! (Ecieee~ digigit nyamuk apa yunho?). Bentol saja langsung perawatan nde -.-

"Uljima nde Boojae yeopo ... Uljima ... cup cup cup."

Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mengelus-elus dada semok namja cantik itu dan lagi-lagi dibalik perhatiannya Yuhno tetap usaha.

Jaejoong mulai sedikit tenang sekarang dan namja berbibir cherry ini tidak menyadari sudah berada didalam pelukan Yunho. Sementara Yunho tengah cengar-cengir kesenengan.

'Hyaaa ~ Boojae wangi banget! Setdahhhh bikin nepsong aja nih orang.'

**~(^_^~) (~^_^)~**

Yoosu class ...

Junsu memasuki ruang kelasnya sambil mengingat kembali ucapan Changmin tadi pagi.

'Hyung kamu duduk sama Yoochun hyung saja nde, dia sepupuan sama aku dan Yunho hyung. Sebenernya aku males sih nganggep dia sepupu tapi hah ~ yaudinlah. Nih hyung ciri-cirinya jidatnya lebar, kalo nyengir matanya hilang, cakep sih hyung tapi masih cakepan aku hehe ...'

Mata Junsu langsung menangkap sesosok makhluk halus *plak* ralat ralat! sesosok namja yang sangat mirip dengan namja bernama Yoochun yang diciri-cirikan oleh Changmin.

'Humm, namja itu jidatnya lebar bahkan sangat mengkilat.' Junsu ngangguk-ngangguk.

'Humm, nde nde bener kata si tiang kalo nyengir matanya hilang.' Junsu masih ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

'Aigooo ~ tampannya! Godain ahhh ~"

Junsu langsung menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"AnnyeonghaseoKimjunsu-imnida,apakausepupuyunhohyungdancha ngminyang bernamayoochun?wahsepertinyaakubenar,jidatmulebarsepertiyangchang minkatakan,ayokitaberteman."

(Annyeonghaseo Kim junsu-imnida, apa kau sepupu yunho hyung dan changmin yang bernama yoochun? wah sepertinya aku benar, jidatmu lebar seperti yang changmin katakan, ayo kita berteman.")

Yoochun dan Eunhyuk langsung melongo sejadinya kala mendengar ucapan Junsu yang tanpa jeda bak kereta ekonomi yang remnya tengah blong.

Sepertinya adik kandung Jaejoong ini sudah tertular sifat dari Jung family yang agak errr ~** menyimpang.**

"Yoochun, chun chunnie ~ yuhuuu ~" seru Junsu dengan suara menggoda ala banci taman lawang.

"Eoh nde nde ... " Yoochun tersadar. Ia menatap wajah imut Junsu yang sudah akut dan tengah cengengesan tak jelas itu.

"Jadi kamu Kim bersaudara itu?" Tanya Yoochun dengan tampang serius. Junsu lantas menangguk antusias.

Sepertinya Minnie dan Yunnie sudah laporan sama Chunnie kalau Joongie dan Suie akan tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung-ie.

"Ah ~ nde nde, oh iya Junsu-shi kenalkan ini Eunhyuk, dia seksi tawuran dikelas kita." Junsu membungkukan badannya begitu pun dengan Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya hari pertama Junsu akan lebih baik dari pada hyung cantiknya.

"Hyukieee dakocan ~ cepet kesini dums." pekik seorang namja dengan sedikit manja.

"Aku kesanaaaa ~ dongdong kembaran kuhhh."

Eunhyuk meninggalkan begitu saja Yoochun dan Junsu kala suara namja bernama Lee Donghae yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kembar identiknya yang sebenarnya tak identik sama sekali. Tapi duo Lee itu selalu mengatakan kalau mereka kembar identik padahal orang tua mereka berbeda. Membingungkan? Yeah, saya juga bingung ._.

"Junsu-shi, apa kamu mau duduk disini?" tanya Yoochun dengan senyum super seksi yang langsung membuat Junsu mimisan dan kejang-kejang.

"Nde, oh iya jangan panggil aku seformal itu Chunnie, kamu bisa memanggil ku Junsu-ahh atau Suie atau Chagiya."

TBC

(Tepok Bokong Changmin)

Dibalik Layar Jung House (Chapter 2) :

Changmin : sialan lu thor gue jadi kaya anak alay dichapter ini! Alay-an juga Sungmin hyung! Liat aja sepedahnya persis kaya sepedahnya di ddangko brother. *jitak kepala Yesung pake martil*

Sungmin : terus gue harus ngedance gee sambil koprol terus bilang ciyusssss lohhhh! *gabung ngegosip sama anak-anak SNSD*

Author : -..-

Yunho : akhirnya bisa meluk Boojae juga disini hehe *mesum laugh*

Jaejoong : ihihi Yunnie malu tau mihihi *pukul-pukul dada Yun manja*

Hyunjoong : jae jadi pacar aku aja yuk!

Jaejoong : jajanin aku cimol sama cilok dulu. *puppy eyes*

Yunho : YA! Boojae! *Yunho dan Hyunjoong tabok-tabokan*

Amber : Thor gue disini pake seragam cewekan? Aish ... asal jeplak aja lu author pea. Gue pake rok tapi duduk ala abang angkot diwarteg! Jelas-jelas itu ngangkang!

Autor : itu ngamal mber *berendem dijamban*

Eunhyuk : gue sama donghae kok udah kaya gembel sih disini!

Donghae : tauuuu! gue sama hyuk kan naik kopaja kalo kesekolah bukannya naik kaki, yakan hyuk? *hyuk ngangguk-ngangguk*

Junsu : thor aku kok ganjen banget sihhh, iihh kan malu tau ama Chunnie *senyam-senyum ala makibaw*

Yoochun : gwaenchana Suie, aku suka kamu kaya gitu ~ *Yoosu NC scene*

Heechul : EHHH THOR! AKU NYA MANA DISINI? GAMAU TAU DI CHAP DEPAN AKU NYA HARUS BANYAK!

Autor : iye chul iye

Ottokhae chapter idiot ini?

Mianhae kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan sangat alay *nyengir ulet bulu*

Gomawo sudah baca ^^ tinggalkan jejak nde ^^


	3. Chapter 3

(Cuma mau bilang, diff ini bayangin semua cast waktu jaman-jaman remaja nde *awal-awal debut*. Terutama Jaemma, bayangin emak rempong di jaman di Tri-angle atau Rising sun dan Jun-chan dijaman Hug ^^). Okelah kalau begitu selamat membaca ^^ Cekidot ~ si Changmin makan bekicot ...

**Chapter nyang sebelumnye :**

"Junsu-shi, apa kamu mau duduk disini?" tanya Yoochun dengan senyum super seksi yang langsung membuat Junsu mimisan dan kejang-kejang.

"Nde, oh iya jangan panggil aku seformal itu Chunnie, kamu bisa memanggil ku Junsu-ahh atau Suie atau Chagiya."

(Chapter 3)

_Sepulang sekolah ..._

_(Dimobil duo Jung si tampan nan cetar membabi buta)_

Sebuah mobil mewah melaju santai dijalan raya kota Seoul yang mulus, tidak seperti jalan raya di Jakarta yang bolong-bolong seperti habis digerogoti T-rex. Audi hitam dengan motif lope-lope pink itu berisikan empat orang namja yang kepribadiannya sungguh berbeda satu sama lain. Ada yang polosnya tidak ketulungan, ada yang mesumnya ampun-ampunan, ada yang berisiknya bikin meriang dan ada yang rakusnya minta digampar.

Mobil kece yang mirip mobil sirkus itu dikendari oleh Yunho si tampan dengan otot-otot bak agung Hercules yang membuat yeoja dan uke mana saja kalang kabut dibuatnya. Disebelah Yunho, ada Jaejoong si cantik bermata indah dan berbibir seksi yang kini sedang menggigiti kuku kakinya karna merasa risih dengan namja disebelahnya yang terus memandanginya walau sedang menyetir.

Entah bagaimana caranya Yunho melajukan mobil mewah itu tanpa melihat kedepan (karna melihati Jaejoong) tapi kecenya ia tidak menabrak hanya sedikit menyenggol dan menjatuhkan mobil lain kedasar jurang. Woaaa ~ hebat nde!. Ahh ~ mungkin karna insting Yunho yang kuatnya melebihi obat kuat (⊙_⊙).

Adakah yang bertanya kenapa Jaejoong bisa duduk didepan dan kenapa bukan Changmin?, jawabanya adalah karna Yunho yang menyeret paksa namja barbie itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak ajakan Yunho bahkan si cantik itu sampai menangis meraung-raung dan ia juga mengatakan lebih baik diletakan dibagasi atau diatap mobil dari pada disebelah Yunho, tapi ia luluh seketika kala Yunho berjanji akan membelikannya sebuah pabrik ice cream, boneka hello kitty yang besarnya serumah semut, tas Gucci keluaran terbaru, satu set berlian, satu renteng jepitan, satu baskom bando warna-warni dan satu set produk kecentilan ehhh kecantikan.

Dijok belakang ada Junsu si imut yang semoknya tiada tara dan jangan lupakan pantat bahenolnya yang kenyalnya melebihi permen yupi. Dan dari tadi adik kandung Jaejoong itu terus cengengsan tanpa sebab bahkan Changmin sempat mengira Junsu kemasukan makhluk halus tadi. Disebelah Jun-chan, ada Changmin si jangkung berwajah kekanakan yang mendapat julukan food monster karna emaknya - si Heechul lupa mengimunisasinya sampai-sampai perut namja tiang itu cacingan. Ck' Heechul lupa karna keasikan bikin dedek bayi untuk Yunho dan Changmin walau tak jadi-jadi. Aigo, malang sekali nasibmu Imin.

"Hyung cantik, hyung imut, eottokhae hari pertama kalian disekolah?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Kedua namja unyu itu tampak berpikir dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Mimik wajah Jaejoong seperti anak kucing yang tidak ditetein ibunya selama seabad, sementara Junsu seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma yang haus akan belaian.

"Humm … kalau aku…"

~ Jaejoong Flashback ~

"Nah sekarang kita kenalan nyok sama temen baru kita, noh noh si cantik yang duduk disebelah Yunho si ganteng." seru seorang guru bernama Ryeowook pada murid baru yang dipanggilnya si cantik a.k.a Jaejoong.

Sekedar info, bukan hanya nama sekolahnya saja yang seperti TK/playgroup tapi guru-gurunya juga bersikap seperti mengajar anak taman kanak-kanak yang usianya berkisar antara 4-6 tahun. Bahkan, Ryeowook sosaengnim rutin membawa segentong penuh permen lollipop untuk diberikan pada murid yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pertanyaannya cukup mudah seperti 'Siapa nama tetangga saya yang baru saja melahirkan diatas sutet?' , 'Apa alasan nenek gayung menceraikan kakek shower?' , 'Apa hubungannya TOP bigbang dengan oli TOP one?' dan contoh pertanyaan yang terakhir ini cukup sulit karna sudah memakan sepuluh korban kekenyangan, tujuh kucing menyamar menjadi tomcat dan lima ikat pocong yang bekerja menjual cangcimen (kacang, kuwaci, permen). Begini pertanyannya 'Apa yang terjadi pada Justin Bieber kala Selena Gomez berkamuflase menjadi Lee Sooman?' A. Ngambang dijamban. B. Nyemilin isi jamban. C. Jawaban A dan B setengah benar. Aish ... lupakan, abaikan, jambankan.

Back to Jaejoong ...

"Ayooo … cantik maju sini ~" seru Ryeowook Sosaengnim dengan suara cemprengnya. Jaejoong beranjak dan sekarang sudah berdiri disebelah Ryeowook Sosaengnim. Namja cantik damon (dada montok) itu hanya senyam-senyum malu karna dipanggil cantik. Memang kau cantik Joongie-ahh, bahkan sangat cantik.

"Nah, cantik sekarang perkenalkan dirimu nde," Seru Ryeowook Sosaengnim dengan senyum gaje.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk polos seraya menatap teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu dengan mata besarnya yang sungguh indahnya melebihi mutiara yang ditetaskan seekor kerang.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong-imnida, umurku 17 tahun, hobbi ku shopping, main bekel dan barbie, aku pencinta garis keras hello kitty dan gajah, aku juga suka ice cream vanilla, cita-cita ku menggantikan Taeyeon sebagai leader SNSD karna aku merasa lebih cantik darinya, obsesi ku punya seme yang macho, tampan, berbibir seksi, bermata musang, berbulu banyak, kaya raya minimal anak pejabat, dan anunya besar, kalau kamu merasa seme yang seperti itu silahkan ambil pendaftarannya dipos satpam terdekat huhu. "

Seisi kelas tertegun sejadinya kala Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lembut dan malu-malu. Para murid terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan sosok super cantik itu terutama para seme yang sudah bersiap-siap menuju pos satpam terdekat.

_'Bujuk ~ semok bener ini uke.'_ batin _TOP_ langsung ngacir ke pos satpam.

_'Masbuloh ~ cantik bener si Jaejoong, ettt aku jadi pengen nyipok.'_ batin GD langsung nyusul Seungri menuju pos satpam.

"Jae ~ Jaejoong ~ Jaejoongie ~ Jaejae." gumam Hyunjoong sambil mimisan dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pos satpam.

"Lah ntu para seme mau kemana? Aish yaudinlah. Nah, anak-anak ada yang mau bertanya lagi sama si cantik ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang lantas membuat semua murid termaksud Yunho minus Amber mengangkat tangan.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya merasa bangga karna laku keras disekolah barunya.

"Settt dahhh ~ atu-atu!" seru Ryeowook Sosaengnim

"Nah, si Taeyang dulu dah, mau tanya apa ayang?" Tanya Ryeowook sosaengnim yang entah bermaksud memanggil ayang karna namanya memang Taeyang atau sayang atau peang. Hah, entahlah, hanya personil trio macan yang tahu.

"JAEJOONGIE KELUAR KAMU!" bentak Taeyang yang sontak membuat seisi kelas spot jantung bahkan Ryeowook Sosaengnim hampir terjun bebas keluar jendela kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 7. Jaejoong pun sontak terkaget mendengar ucapan keras Taeyang dan demi koleksi lip-balm nya ia ingin sekali menangis dipelukan Yunho sekarang juga.

Taeyang menatap Jaejoong intens dan tiba-tiba bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringai ala germo kelas kakap asam manis, "Jaejoongie keluar kamu!" ulangnya.

"keluar dong dari hati akuuu ~"

_GUBRAK_

Seisi kelas sweetdrop sejadinya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit, sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan memberikan satu kedipan untuk Taeyang. Aish, walaupun namja barbie itu polos dan lugu tapi fakta membuktikan kalau ia sangatlah centil.

"Eaaaaa ~ eaaaaa ~" seru murid sekelas minus Yunho karna namja tampan yang sangat masuk dalam kriteria seme untuk Jaejoong itu tengah cemburu akut karna Boojae-nya menjadi Top Uke disekolahnya dalam waktu kurang dari sekejab.

"Ya! Ayang, itu bukan pertanyaan! Siapa sih guru kamu?!" pekik Ryeowook Sosaengnim dengan suara yang cemprengnya tidak ketulungan.

"Kan Ryeowook Sosaengnim guru aku." Jawab Taeyang memasang tampang se-cool mungkin yang ingin sekali Ryeowook Sosaengnim cipok dengan bibir Sooman Ahjumma ehh Ahjussi. Sama saja Sooman Ahjussi yang nyipok dong? -_-

"Oh iya ya, hehe mian ayang, aku lupa." Kata Ryeowook Sosaengnim sambil menyibak rambut dora-nya. (Bayangin Wook di SNL waktu jadi tahanan).

"Nah, sekarang ono noh si Jessica, eh! ga pake lama!." suruh Ryeowook Sosaengnim sangat sarkastik sambil menunjuk seorang murid yeoja yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata itu.

Ryeowook Sosaengnim sangatlah ramah tapi ia sedikit pilih kasih, ahh sepertinya banyak. Guru mungil itu akan sangat baik pada murid namja terutama yang berstatus seme dan akan menjadi sosok yang sangat menyeramkan jika berhadapan dengan murid yeoja terutama yang sikapnya menyebalkan dan minta dilempar batako seperti yeoja yang ingin bertanya itu.

"Ehem ehem uhuk uhuk … eh Kim centil kamu kok cantik banget sih! kamu operasi dimana? Dokternya namanya siapa? Pake make-up merk apa?" Tanya Jessica ketus dan sangat terlihat kalau yeoja dempul itu iri dengan kecantikan dan kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja menyandang Uke paling diinginkan oleh seluruh seme diseantero jagad raya.

Si cantik berdada montok itu terlihat berpikir sambil mengejabkan mata hazelnya dan memonyong-monyongkan bibir cherry-nya. Aigo, pose imut namja cantik itu sungguh membuat libido para seme yang tadinya masih dalam status waspada langsung meningkat menjadi siaga satu.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak operasi, lihat nih ~" jawab Jaejoong sambil nabok-nabok, nyubit-nyubit, dan mengunyek-ngunyek mukanya sendiri.

"Omo ~ DIA NYATA!" teriak Jessica heboh.

"Tentu saja aku nyata, memangnya kamu pikir aku kunti Ahjumma, kalau make-up humm ... aku pakai merk Tony Moly dan Missha, tapi aku jarang pakai make-up, soalnya aku sudah cantik sih (kibas rambut)."

Seisi kelas kembali tertegun dengan penuturan namja cantik yang mirip boneka porselen itu. Para seme termaksud Yunho sudah gelundungan dengan air liur menetes dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang langsung membuka celana lalu bersolo karir. Sementara para yeoja dan para uke tengah sibuk mencatat treatment mempercantik diri ala Kim Jaejoong.

"Nah, sudah aku catat semua hehe ... siapa lagi yang ingin bertanya? Ehh, si Hyunjoong noh." Ujar Ryeowook Sosaengnim sembari menutup buku kecilnya setelah mencatat perawatan ala murid barunya yang cantik tingkat bidadari itu.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya kala ditatap pekat oleh Hyunjoong. Yasalam ~ walau Hyunjoong tampan tapi namja itu sungguh menakutkan bahkan lebih parah dari Yunho yang notabennya sudah sangat menyeramkan. Si cantik berdada montok itu langsung ngumpet dibelakang Ryeowook kala mendapati seringai super mesum namja yang marganya sama dengannya itu.

"..."

Hyunjoong belum bersuara ...

"Ehem ..."

Hyunjoong mulai berdehem ...

"Shh ... Ahh ..."

Hyunjoong mulai mendesah dan tiba-tiba ...

"Oh ~ Jaejoongie si cantik yang keibuan, wajahmu seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit (kaya iklan axe), mata bulat mu seindah mata kucing yang kebelet kawin, bibirmu behhh seksi minta dicipok, rambut hitam mu bak kain sutra yang halusnya tiada tara, kulitmu seputih susu dancow, dan dada mu sungguh sshh ahh montok menggoda. Oh ~ Jaejoongie, mari menikah denganku dan aku akan memberi mu seratus satu anak, baby."

Semua melongo sejadinya termaksud Jaejoong yang langsung megangin Hole-nya sambil keringat dingin.

Ryeowook geleng-geleng, "Yang mau nanya lagi bayar goceng nde ~"

~ Jaejoong flashback end ~

"Kyaaa ~ kerennn, Hyung cantik langsung meler." pekik Changmin girang.

"Populer min! Populer!." ralat Yunho sambil melirik-lirik tonjolan kecil di dada Jaejoong.

"Nde, itu maksud aku hehe ... ehh Yunho Hyung tidak ikutan nanya?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

Yunho menyeringai, "Untuk apa aku bertanya didepan orang banyak, aku sama Boojae kan selalu bersama-sama, jadi aku bisa nanya dari hati ke hati, iya kan Boo?" ujar Yunho mulai meraba-raba nipple namja cantik itu.

"Hiks ... nde ..." sahut Jaejoong pelan dengan air mata yang sudah mengucur deras sangking takutnya tapi ia membiarkan Yunho melakukan karna rasanya nikmat dan enak ._.

"Yahhh, saingan aku makin banyak dah." gumam Changmin seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ehhh, Hyung imut kalau kamu gimana?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau akuuu gini nihhh ~~~~ "

~ Junsu Flashback ~

"Nah, anak-anak kita kedatangan murid murid baru, silahkan maju mut ~." seru guru berkepala besar bernama Yesung pada Junsu yang dipanggilnya 'mut' maksudnya imut, bukan semut loh ya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Junsu-imnida, aku teman dekat Yoochunnie eung kyang kyang ~~~" kata Junsu sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Yoochun yang tadinya lagi ngupil langsung menghentikan aktivitas nistanya itu.

_'Mwo? teman dekat? Perasaan baru 5 menit kenal.'_ batin Yoochun heran.

"Ohh, jadi si imut ini teman dekat kamu, dat?" Tanya yesung pada Yoochun yang dipanggilnya 'dat' maksudnya jidat.

Namja cassanova itu mengangguk dengan sangat terpaksa yang sontak membuat Junsu semakin jejingkrakan sangking senangnya.

"Nah, ada yang mau bertanya pada si imut ini?" Tanya Yesung pada seluruh siswanya yang rata-rata bertampang psikopat.

'_Imut sih imut, tapi kenapa sikapnya kaya tante girang gitu.'_ runtuk yoochun dalam hati. Ia sedikit ngeri dengan sikap Junsu yang memang kelewat hyperaktif. Ahh, bisa diibaratkan posisi Yoochun sekarang sama seperti posisi Jaejoong.

"Akuuu ~ akuuu ~ akuuu ~~~~" salah seorang namja berbando pink mengangkat tangannya.

"Nde nde, kamu Mimin." Kata Yesung.

"Mimin! Mimin! aku Sungmin kepala batok!." Ralat Sungmin emosi yang sontak membuat Yesung ngumpet didalam tempurung kura-kuranya. Yeah, walau sangat manis tapi Sungmin suka menjelma menjadi preman kadang-kadang.

Namja feminim itu membenarkan posisi bandonya lalu menatap Junsu, "Annyeong Junsuie ~~~ perkenalkan namaku Sungmin, aku murid paling imoetzzz di sekolah ini, add facebook aku ya, namanya **'ChuNgmiNnie cHayaNk KyU cElaLuhhh'** nanti aku konfrim deh." cerocos sang ratu alay itu heboh yang langsung mendapat tatapan malas dari teman sekelas.

"Annyeong Sungminnie, oke aku akan add facebook kamu, oh iya inget nde nama facebook aku 'JunSusu cUte haUs akaN beLaian' eung kyang kyang ~~~" sahut Junsu menyebutkan nama facebook-nya yang ternyata sama alay-nya dengan Sungmin.

"Woaaa ~~~ nama facebook kamu keren bangettt Suie-ahh." Seru Sungmin sambil tepuk tangan sendiri.

"Gomawo, aku kan anak gaul bangeuttt (tepok pantat)."

"Nde, ehh Suie-suie kamu mau tidak jadi member baru **Yoochunista**?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyaaa ~ aku mau! Aku mau!" pekik Junsu dengan suara khas dolpin kesasarnya.

"Horeeee ~ Tatem-ahh, kita punya anggota baru bhaha ~" histeris Sungmin pada teman seperjuangannya - Lee Taemin.

"Nde Hyung, Kyaaa ~ nanti kita rayakan dengan membuat pengajian dirumah aku ya Hyungdeul." Seru Taemin tak kalah antusias.

Seisi kelas menatap aneh kearah tiga namja feminim yang tengah lagi loncat-loncat sambil berpegangan tangan itu, sementara Yoochun sudah schok sejadinya disertai mulut berbusa dan mata yang memutih semua. Itu kaget atau ayan? Entahlah.

"Junsuie, aku sama Tetem sepakat buat jadiin kamu ketua, kamu mau kan?"

Mata Junsu langsung berbinar-binar seketika dan lansung saja ia mengangguk sejunsu ehhh setuju.

"Woaaa ~ kami adalah Yoochunista oeyeooo ~~~ " teriak Junsu, Sungmin dan Taemin menyerukan slogan fansclub mereka yang mendewakan namja berjidat lapang itu.

_'Si Junsu imut sih, tapi sayangnya sinting.' _batin Seungri.

_'Yah, nambah lagi dah orang stresss.'_ batin siswa gembul bernama Shindong,

_'Kasian banget si Yoochun._' batin si ganteng Nickhun sambil menatap miris Yoochun.

"Ya! duo Mimin sudah sudah, makan dulu sana ada mie ayam special." Kata Yesung sambil nangkepin ayam kate milik Onew -..-

Taemin menatap malas guru tampan itu, "Ish, Yeye Sosaengnim caper sekali sih sama aku, tapi aku ga suka mie ayam sosaengnim, aku sukanya mie laler ijo." Curhat Taemin polos.

"Ehh, Tetem bukan mie laler ijo tapi mie cabe ijo." Ralat Sungmin.

"Eh iya ya, mian Hyung, maklum aku lama si London." Sahut Taemin cengengesan -..- Ya! apa nyambungnya sama London.

Yesung tepok jidat, "Nah ada yang mau bertanya lagi sama si imut?" Tanya Yesung.

Krik ... krik ... (Hening)

"Nah, Junsu imut kamu duduk sonoh hush hush ~~~" usir Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bahenol Junsu.

Namja imut itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum girang. Junsu berjalan menghampiri bangkunya yang terletak disebelah Yoochun. Ia menyeringai polos yang sontak membuat Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tak melihat.

Junsu sudah duduk disebelah Yoochun dan si imut itu langsung menepuk paha Yoochun, "Yoochunie ~ mari kita menjalin hubungan lebih intim."

~ Junsu falshback end ~

"Woaaa ~ Hyung imut daebakkk! Baru masuk udah direkrut jadi ketua Yoochunista Hyung." pekik Changmin terkagum-kagum.

"Eung kyang kyang ~ iya dong Imin, Ehh Joongie Hyung mau ikut jadi anggota Yoochunista, ani?" Tanya Junsu pada Hyung cantiknya,

Jaejoong berpikir sambil memainkan bibirnya yang lantas membuat Yunho ngeces sejadinya.

'Yoochunista? Ikutan tidak ya? Humm, mukanya saja aku belum lihat. Eottokhae kalau si Yoochun itu jelek, item, tonggos, dekil? Ihh, Andwaeee ~~~' batin namja bak mannequin itu galau.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah adiknya yang semok itu lalu menggeleng tanda penolakan. Junsu tersenyum sembari manggut-manggut mengerti. Yunho yang melihat itu pun langsung merekahkan senyumnya seraya menggenggam tangan munggil namja boneka itu.

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari pelipis hingga leher jenjang nan putihnya. Namja cantik itu mematung dan tak berani untuk menoleh ke arah Yunho karna dia tau kalau namja manly itu tengah memandanginya intens dengan tatapan lapar.

"Boojae, tidak boleh ikutan fansclub si jidat! Boojae bolehnya cuma ngidolain aku si tampan badai Jung Yunho! yakan cantik?"

GLEK

Jaejoong menelan salivanya seraya menoleh kearah Yunho. Mata doe-nya menatap wajah tampan itu cukup lama dan mata musang Yunho pun menatap kagum mata bening yang sangat indah dan menyejukan itu.

_'Aigo ~ Yunho tampan sekali, matanya tajam, bibirnya seksi, perutnya kotak-kotak, kakinya buluan, rambutnya keren. Ahh, Yunnie-ahh aku kok jadi nafsu gini sama kamu.' _batin Jaejoong tanpa sadar seolah tersihir oleh kesempurnaan pangeran bermarga Jung itu. Kemane aje mak?

"Boojae ~ boojae ~" panggil Yunho sambil menusuk-nusuk bibir kissble Jaejoong. Ck' tiada hari tanpa usaha eoh?

"Eoh? Nde nde." Sentak Jaejoong mulai sadar dari lamunannya yang menjurus ke yadong. Mwoya? Bukannya kau polos Jaejoongie? Ahh, apa Yunho se-seksi itu sampai membuat dirimu yang notabennya lugu jadi berpikiran yang iya-iya juga.

"Ecieee ~ Jae Hyung sama Yunho Hyung eung kyang kyang ~~~" pekik Junsu dengan suara nyaring ala lumba-lumba kawin.

"Priwittt ~ priwittt ~ Yunjae is real." Seru Changmin dengan suara tinggi yang mampu membuat seekor katak mati suri.

(Didepan Jung House)

Kim Heechul alias Umma Jung yang rempongnya sejuta kali lipat dari duo Kim kini sedang duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan diletakan diatas paha dan jarinya dengan jempol dan jari tengah membentuk O. Right, Umma cantik namun sadis itu tengah melakukan yoga. Ahh, menyehatkan ani? Tentu saja, tapi ada yang salah dengan lokasi Heechul melakukan yoga. Ya! dia yoga tepat didepan pagar rumahnya. Omona!

"Umma! minggir Umma, eottokhae aku mau masukin mobilnya?! Aish." protes Yunho sembari menonggolkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil yang diikuti pula oleh duo Kim dan Changmin.

"YA! JUNG YUNNIE BERISIK! JANGAN GANGGU UMMA!" bentak Heechul masih dalam posisinya dan bahkan Umma dari dua namja tampan itu sama sekali tak membuka matanya.

Kalau bukan Umma-nya sendiri mungkin Yunho sudah khilaf dan langsung menabrak Heechul tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi, kenyataannya namja cantik itu adalah Umma-nya yang labil.

Akhirnya ke-empat namja itu pun menunggu …

**1 jam kemudian ...**

"Umma lama banget sih! aku laperrrr ~~~~" histeris Changmin sambil megangin perut cacingannya.

"Aku ngantuk ~~~ " gumam Junsu seraya terus menguap dan mengerjabkan matanya.

"Aku mau pipisss ~~~" kata Jaejoong sambil megangin little Joongie-nya yang munggil dan unyu-unyu.

"Aku mau kamu Boojae ~~~" ujar Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong yang lagi nahan pipis.

**2 jam kemudian ...**

Sangking lapernya Changmin sudah gerogotin jok mobil. Disebelah Changmin, ada Junsu yang sudah bobo cantik dan mengigau sambil menyebut-nyebut bahkan mendesahkan nama Yoochun.

"Chunnie ~ sshh ahh ... Yoochunie deeper faster ... uhhh ..." (⊙_⊙).

Entah apa yang tengah dimimpikan si imut nan semok itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggenggam sebuah batu. Kata orang jaman dulu, kalau sedang kebelet pipis pegang saja batu dan Jaejoong melakukan itu. Sementara Yunho masih setia memandangi Jaejoong tanpa melakukan apapun, namja tampan itu duduk didepan stri dengan posisinya miring menghadap ke Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Mata musang Yunho terus menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sangat seksi dan sensual kala tengah menahan pipis.

**Beberapa saat kemudian ...**

"Hah~ segarnya." seru Heechul sembari merentangkan tangannya dan mengulet bak cacing kepanasan.

Mata belo Umma cantik itu menatap mobil yang berisikan empat anaknya itu. Nde, Heechul sudah menganggap Jaejoong dan Junsu seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Heechul mendambakan anak namja yang feminim seperti dirinya agar bisa diajaknya bergosip, shopping dan berdandan. Tapi, nyatanya kedua anaknya tumbuh menjadi namja tampan yang sangat manly dengan kaki yang ditumbuhi banyak bulu, tidak seperti kaki Jaejoong yang ramping, mulus dan singset.

Dulu, Heechul pernah bereksperimen untuk memaksa Yunho dan Changmin memakai dasternya dan Umma rempong itu juga mendandani dua anak macho-nya itu dengan bedak dempul, blush-on dan lipstick, tapi apa hasilnya? Heechul malah pingsan dan menjerit-jerit seperti korban pemerkosaan kala melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang sungguh mirip namja jadi-jadian yang suka mengamen dipinggir jalan. Ya! salah siapa eoh?!

Tapi untunglah, impian Umma labil itu sudah terwujud sejak kehadiran Jaejoong si cantik yang mirip boneka barbie dan Junsu si imut yang mirip boneka bayi.

Heechul berdiri merapihkan dasternya yang terkena butiran-butiran debu. Umma cantik itu kembali menatap audi sang anak yang hening seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"YUNNIE ~ MINNIE ~ JOONGIE ~ SU-IE ~ NGAPAIN DISITU KAJJA MASUK!" teriak Heechul bak petir disiang bolong yang sontak membuat mobil itu nampak bergoyang-goyang dari luar.

Nde, keempat remaja labil itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung kelabakan membuka pintu. Yunjaesumin keluar dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak elit, seperti Changmin yang mulut dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi busa jok mobil, sementara itu Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu kompak keluar dengan celanannya basah walau alasannya berbeda. Yap, Jaejoong karna sudah tak sanggup menahan pipis, Junsu karna mimpi basahnya dan Yunho yang errr ... menistai tangan Jaejoong untuk mengelus-elus little Yunnie-nya.

Heechul hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai terjengkang kebelakang kala melihat kondisi keempat anaknya yang sungguh menyedihkan itu. Ya! tak sadarkah dirimu Nyonya Jung yang terhormat kalau keempat anak itu bernasib malang karna terlalu lama menunggumu yoga didepan pintu pagar Jung house!

~(^o^~) (~^o^)~

(Didalam Jung house)

Keluarga Jung dan dua malaikat cantik tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan suasana yang cukup ramai dan ceria karna sedari tadi Changmin tak henti-hentinya berteriak memuji kelezatan masakan Jaejoong, dan jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik itu ketika sudah mendapat pujian. Yeah, si cantik itu langsung blushing sambil memasang tampang secantik mungkin yang sungguh membuat Yunho kalang-kabut dibuatnya.

"Kyaaa ~ enak banget ramen kambing buatan hyung cantik, aku jadi makin naksir huwahaha ... " pekik Changmin sangat antusias dan demi hidung mancung namja tiang itu yang mirip Pinocchio aish ... saat ini sudah delapan mangkuk ramen kambing ala Jaejoong yang sudah masuk kedalam perutnya yang mengalami kelainan itu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis, sementara Yunho sudah menatap tajam dongsaeng-nya yang rakus stadium akhir itu.

"Siapa dulu Jaejoongie hyung ~ eung kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu membanggakan Hyung yang cantik parah itu.

"Aigo, Joongie sangat pintar masak Umma jadi iri huhu." ujar Heechul dengan tawa khas emak-emaknya rempong.

Sebenarnya tadi Heechul yang memasak tapi dalam waktu satu jam ia baru mengupas dua bawang. Aish, bisa dibayangkan kalau Heechul yang mengerjakan semuanya mungkin ramen kambing itu akan siap saji dalam kurun waktu seperempat tahun hari kemudian dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib Changmin setelah itu.

"Joongie, sudah sangat cocok menjadi seorang istri nde." Ucap Appa Jung a.k.a Jung Hangkyung.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu saat mendengar ucapan Appa Jung. Sementara itu Yunho dan Changmin kompak menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Sepertinya kedua Jung itu merasa terpanggil kala Appa mereka mengatakan Jaejoong sudah cocok menjadi istri. Ck' duo Jung sama-sama ingin menyangdang status sebagai suami si cantik itu eoh?.

"Jae hyung kan calon istri aku Appa ~~~"

PLAK!

"Boojae calon istri aku!"

.

.

TBC

(Tabok Baby Changmin)

**^o^**

(Dibalik layar Jung House chapter 1)

Junsu : "Aku bener-bener resmi jadi psikopat disini!" #ngambang dijamban#

Yoochun : "Nde Suie, tapi kamu tetep manis kok." #elus-elus butt Jun-chan#

Junsu : "Ahh Chunnie, tapi aku cemburu sama Sungmin Hyung dan Taemin, udah alay suka sama kamu lagi huh ~" #pasang tampang bebek ngembek#

Sungmin : "Elu juga alay kali Su, iyeuhhh ~ lagi pula males banget aku jadi pensnya si jidat! Aku kan udah punya Kyunnie." #pake lingqurie pink didepan Kyu#

Taemin : "Nde Hyung! Mending aku ngepens ama Siwon Hyung, ketauan ototnya bikin nepsong." #lap iler, raba-raba abs Siwon#

Minho : "Yaaaa!" #bakar rumah Eunhyuk#

Yoochun : "Gaya lu duo Min, sering ngintipin gue mandi madu juga." #Sungmin sama Taemin gumoh#

Sungmin : "Terus gue harus nanem padi sambil pake kutex terus bilang pucuk ... pucuk gitu." #kibas rambut ke jidat Yoochun#

Yesung : "Yesss ~ aku diajak main juga disini, Wookie-ahh kamu juga!" #noel-noel Wook pake pisau dapur#

Ryeowook : "nde, tapi aku kaya orang sarap Sung-ie ~" #gerogoting tempurung ddangko#

Author : "Masih mending diajak -_-" #pandangin Changmin yang lagi nahan kentut#

Jaejoong : "Yunnie ~ nikahin aku!" #merangkak diatas perut Yun#

Yunho : "Nde Boo pasti kamu aku nikahin! Tapi tunggu aku nguli lagi ya Boo, kita kan ga dibayar sama author sinting itu." #raup nipple Jaemma#

Jaejoong : "Ahh Yunnie, Humm .. si author kan emang kismin ahhh ... Yun ... nieee bearrr ..." #jambak-jambak rambut Yun#

Yunho : "Boo ~" #ancang-ancang menuju surga#

Autor : *o* #nonton bareng presiden YJS#

Changmin : " Astagfirullah #ambil tasbih#. Eh thor, bisa ga sih lu kaga ngulang-ngulang kata cacingan waktu part gue. Ahh ~ gue lempar kolor lu!".

Author : Mauuu ~~~~ #tadahin pake baskom#

Heechul : "KAMPRET LU THOR! GUE KAYA EMAK-EMAK SARAP DISINI!" #angkat shindong#

Hangkyung : "Chullie ~ sabar chullie ~" #elus-elus dada Jae#

Heechul : "YA! CINA OLENG!" #dorong Jae, tampol Gege#

Kyuhyun : "Ehh author somplak, gara-gara FF elu dorm Suju jadi sepi! Pokoknya gue harus ikutan dichap depan! Awas lu thor kalo gue ga ngajak!."

Author : "Iye Kyu iye, tapi elu mau gue pasangin sama siapa? Sungmin, Changmin, Siwon, atau Zoumi?" #ngorek-ngorek tong sampah#

Kyuhyun : #mikir keras# "Terserah dah, asal jangan sama Sooman!" #

Sooman : "Kyunnie jahat ~" #pukul-pukul dada Kyu#

Kyuhyun : -_- pait pait pait #beset nadi#

Author : #nyemlin cimol# "Sampai berjumpa diChap selanjutnya readerdeul ^o^"

**Cuap-cuap author :**

**Oyy ~ oyy ~ oyy chingudeul ^o^ eottokhae chapter ini? Semakin autis kah? Hehe XD ... yang nanya ini FF apa dan kenapa bahasanya absurd ._. humm aku juga gatau ini FF apa *timpuk cartier* #tadahin# hehe tapi aku nyebutnya ini FF bergendre humor koplak *ngambang bareng Min di jamban*. Karna didunia FF gaada yang namanya gendre koplak jadi anggap saja FF ini mistis *nenen milk Jaemma XD*. FF ini hanya sebuah hiburan semata yang aku harap bisa menghibung Chingudeul semua :'D *guling-guling dijidat Om uchun*. Mian jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan ^^ Gomawo sudah baca ^^ tinggalkan review setelah mendengar suara babeh Yun yang mengatakan "Boojae ~ jatah!" #plak**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jae Hyung kan calon istri aku Appa ~~~" pekik Changmin sambil terus menguyah makanannya dengan ganas. Namja yang samar-samar mirip tiang jemuran itu bukan makan menggunakan sendok normal lagi, tapi sudah pakai centong sayurnya. Biar lebih afdol, katanya.

_NCUSSS_

"Boojae calon istri aku!" Protes Yunho dengan deathglare kecenya sambil menancapkan sebuah pisau keatas meja.

"Kyaaaa ~" teriak Appa Kim tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Yeobo jangan teriak-teriak, alay banget sih!" bentak Heechul pada sang suami. Aigo, sungguh durhaka istri Jung Hangkyung yang cantik namun sadis ini.

"Yun ~ Yun ~ tangan appa Yun akhhh ..." ucap Appa Kim lirih.

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya seraya menatap datar wajah pucat sang Appa, "Apa sih Appa? Bener nih kata Umma, Appa alay!" sahut Yunho tak kalah sadis dari Umma-nya. Aish, jiwa evil Jung Heechul menurun pada dua jagoannya eoh?.

Changmin hanya menatap malas adegan Appa-nya yang tengah dibully Umma dan Hyung-nya. Mata onyx Changmin mengedar dan lantas membulat sempurna kala mendapati pisau yang ada digenggaman Yunho ternyata menancap pada tangan sang Appa, "Omonaaa! Yunho Hyung! tangan Appa, Hyung!" Teriak Changmin histeris.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya seraya langsung menatap tangan malang sang Appa, "Astajim!" sontak Yunho segera mencabut pisau bermotif polkadot itu.

"Akhhhh ~" ringis Appa Kim.

"Ya! Jung Yunnie! kamu mau bunuh Appa mu eoh! Aigo ~ yeobo bertahan yeobo!" Seru Heechul panik sambil terus membolak-balikan tubuh lemas suaminya

"Kyaaa! Pembunuhan! Pembunuhan!" teriak Junsu tak kalah histeris. Bahkan suara dolpin-nya sukses membuat semua piring dan gelas diatas meja makan hancur lebur tak bersisa. Sementara itu, Jaejoong sudah menangis dengan sangat kencang sambil jongkok disudut ruangan bak anak kucing yang tengah bersembunyi dari kucing garong yang ingin mencabulinya.

"Huwaaaaaa ~ Yunho Hyung akan dipenjara! Pembunuhan!" Pekik Changmin dengan suara super tingginya yang sontak membuat para janda dikompleknya berhamburan keluar.

Suasana makin genting! Junsu dan Changmin terus lari-larian sambil terus berteriak **'pembunuhan pembunuhan'**. Heechul terus menangis seraya memeluk sangat erat Hangkyung sampai namja kalem ngap-ngapan mencari oksigen untuk bernafas. Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya namun semakin memiriskan karna namja cantik itu sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi - menirukan adegan di drama favoritnya 'Tukang bubur naik haji'. Sementara Yunho masih terdiam ditempat dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam pisau terkutuk itu. Omo! benar-benar seperti psikopat dipilem-pilem. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Appa Kim? Bertahanlah Cina Ahjussi.

_CEKLEK_

"Annyeonghaseo, everybody at home? Park Yoochun yang tampan, seksi dan menggemaskan datang, Jung family." Seru narsis seseorang namja bernama Park Yoochun yang nyelonong seenak jidat lebarnya memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung yang tak lain tak buka adalah saudara dekatnya. Umma Yoochun adalah adik dari Jung Hangkyung yakni Jung Hunna yang berganti marga menjadi Park sejak menikah dengan Park Yooseok a.k.a ayah Yoochun.

"Yoochunnie! Yoochunnie! Yoochunnie! Jidat!" seru Heechul menghampiri Yoochun dan langsung menarik-narik kaos tipis namja cassanova itu dengan brutalnya

"Heechul Ahjumma! Wae? Ada apa? gwaenchana?" tanya Yoochun bertubi-tubi seraya menahan mati-matian tangan tante tercintanya yang menggoncang tubuhnya hingga kaos tersebut udah terbelah menjadi delapan. Omo! seperkasa itukah Cinderella sadis itu eoh.

"Chunnie! Suami ku! Appa anak-anak ku! Namja yang sudah merengut keperawanankuuuuu ~" pekik Heechul dengan mata belo yang semakin membesar dan mengerang-ngerang seperti korban pemerkosaan.

"Ahjumma. Tenang lah, tarik nafas ~ buang ~ nde begitu, sekali lagi tarik nafas ~ buang ~"

_PLAK_

"Ya! Park Jidat! Kamu pikir Ahjumma mau melahirkan eoh?!" omel Heechul seraya menjitak telak ubun-ubun empuk keponakannya yang tampan nan rupawan itu.

Yoochun nyengir sepuluh jari sehingga mata sayunya hilang entah kemana. Mungkin kalau tidak dalam keadaan genting seperti ini Heechul sudah pergi meninggalkan keponakannya yang kalau tertawa merem itu. _Aish,_ seriuslah sedikit author babbo!.

"Mian Ahjumma, lalu apa yang terjadi sampai Chullie Ahjumma berteriak histeris seperti orang kesurupan eoh?" tanya Yoochun dengan dahi terlampu lebar yang mengeryit heran.

Heechul menarik hidung Yoochun sampai ke ruang makan, "Ituuuuu ~~~" seru Umma cantik itu seraya menunjuk suaminya yang sudah skarat dan diambang pintu akhir.

"Omoooo! Cina Ahjjushi! Bertahanlah ~"

_BRUK_

Semua orang menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata **bukan** berasal dari Appa Jung melainkan bersumber dari Jaejoong yang pingsan dengan posisi menungging. _Aish,_ pingsan saja posenya sangat sensual.

_Omona,_ sungguh rapuh hati seorang Kim Jaejoongie. Jiwanya tidak bisa berada didalam suasana _krusial_ seperti ini. Dibentak sedikit saja ia akan langsung ketakutan, apalagi dalam keadaan yang tak terkendali seperti ini. Joongie-ahh, bertahan lah.

Dulu Appa Kim pernah memarahi Jaejoong karna si cantik itu menjatuhkan jiji dari lantai dua rumah mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya Appa Kim menyesal karna putra cantiknya itu langsung menangis selama tiga bulan lamanya dan tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya selama dua tahun lamanya. Ketika bertemu kembali Jaejoong melupakan sendiri wajah racoon Appa-nya. Maka dari itu Appa Kim alias Kim Kangin kapok untuk memarahi anak sulungnya yang cantiknya melebihi miss Korea sekali pun itu. Aigo! Ayah mana yang tak sedih jika dilupakan anaknya sendiri.

"Kyaaa ~ Joongie Hyung ~" histeris Junsu panik.

~(^o^~) (~^o^)~

_Seoul Hospital ..._

"Dokter! Dokter! Eotthokae keadaan suamiku dan Jaejoongie? Apa mereka sudah mati? Jawab aku dokter! Jawab! Hiks ..." Tanya Heechul histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang Dokter dengan bringasnya.

"Tenang Nyonya Jung, Tuan Jung Hangkyung dan Kim Jaejoong baik-baik saja, Jaejoong sudah bisa pulang hari ini namun Tuan Jung baru boleh pulang dua sampai tiga hari lagi." Jelas Dokter tampan bernama Lee Minho itu dengan senyum manis yang menampakan lesung pipinya atau bahasa kerennya bolongan dipipi.

Heechul menatap intens wajah mempesona dokter tampan itu dengan aura-aura Uke genit yang mulai menguar. Ia tertegun sekaligus terpana dengan sosok tinggi tegap dihadapannya.

_'Ini Dokter kaya yang main di BBF dah. Aigo! cakep bener lagi. Woaaa ~ bisa jadi Appa-nya Yunnie dan Minnie yang baru nih.' _batin Heechul seraya menatap Dokter Lee dari atas sampai bawah seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya membayangkan kalau suaminya sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi, ia berencana untuk kawin lagi - tentu saja dengan Dokter tampan ini.

"Gomawo, Dokter Lee." Ucap Heechul manja dengan semburat merah dipipinya seraya memeluk-meluk Dokter tampan itu.

"Nde Nyonya, sudah tugas ku." Jawab Dokter Lee tersenyum ramah.

Heechul semakin cekikikan keganjenan, "Kyaaa ~ Dokter mirip sekali dengan Gu Jun Pyo, itu loh pacarnya Geum Jandi di drama Boys Before Flower huhu ..."

Dokter Lee mengeyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Heechul. Alasan kerennya adalah ia bukanlah maniak drama dan alasan tidak kerennya adalah ia tidak punya TV. Ya! itu bukannya tidak keren lagi, tapi itu sudah masuk ke dalam list madesu, nelangsa, menyedihkan. Aish, jinjja! bukankah gaji seorang Dokter cukup besar?!. Mollayo, hanya Minho dan gel rambutnya yang tahu.

"Dokter chagiya, foto bareng nyok ~."

_Dikamar Appa Jung ..._

"Appa, jeongmal mianhaeyeo." ucap Yunho sambil menunduk merasa bersalah.

Appa Jung tersenyum hangat, sementara itu Umma Jung sedang duduk disofa disudut ruangan seraya sibuk melihat foto-foto alay diponselnya. Heechul terus cekikian sendiri seolah tak peduli dengan sang suami dan sang anak sulung yang tengah melakoni drama melankolis. _Ahh,_ pasti wajah berbinar Heechul ada hubungannya dengan foto yang tadi diambilnya bersama Dokter Lee. Ya! tobat Heechul-ahh, anakmu sudah dua dan tak ingin memiliki Appa tiri.

Hangkyung menepuk lengan anak sulungnya, "Gwanchana Yun, lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati nde." ujar Appa Kim dengan wajah pucat.

Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Yunho menistai sang Appa. Terakhir kali Yunho tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah duren montong sebesar kepala Yesung Sosaengnim yang tepat meniban kaki kanan sang Appa hingga remuk dan kehilangan ketujuh jari kaki kanannya. Mwo? Appa Jung sejenis manusia langkahkah?.

"Nde, gomawo Appa." Sahut Yunho yang lantas membuat Appa Jung tersenyum haru. Anak sulungnya yang wajah dan tingkahnya tidak kontras itu sangat gentle karna mau mengakui kesalahannya. _Well,_ satu dua kali melakukan kesalahan lalu mengakuinya memang gentle tapi kalau berulang kali bahkan sampai sepuluh kali, aish ... itu namanya tidak tahu diri.

"Nde." Jawab Appa Jung seraya merekahkan senyumnya lalu berhigh-five ala namja dengan sang anak. Appa gaul eoh?.

"Humm ... kalau begitu aku mau kekamar Boojae dulu nde Appa Umma ~" izin Yunho yang langsung diangguki kedua orang tuanya.

Heechul menghampiri Hangkyung kala punggung Yunho sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Hangkyung sudah terkekeh kegirangan karna ia yakin pasti Heechul ingin memanjakannya. _Ahh, _ada untungnya juga ia terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Yeobo ~" panggil Heechul seduktif seraya duduk ditepi ranjang sang suami seraya nemplok-nemplok bak cicak genit pada tubuh suaminya itu.

"Nde, Heechullie." Jawab Hangkyung sembari mengelus dada sang istri.

Heechul tersenyum bahagia, "Yeobo, lihat deh aku poto sama orang mirip artis lohhh ~"

_GUBRAK!_

_Dikamar Jaejoongie kitty ..._

"Nghhh ..." suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir cherry namja cantik yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Boo!" sontak Yunho kala Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Dengan cekatan Yunho segera membantu namja cantik yang seolah belum tersadar sepenuhnya itu untuk duduk.

"Boo, gwaenchanayeo?" tanya Yunho seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mata bulatnya langsung membelalak seketika.

"Kyaaa ~ " teriak Jaejoong histeris yang sontak membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"B-boo waeyeo?" heran Yunho seraya menyentuh dada montok namja cantik bak boneka porselen itu seraya memilin nipple-nya. Aigo, Jung!.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho, "Jangan menyentuhku! huwaaa ~ Yunnie pembunuh hiks hiks ..." pekik Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada montoknya.

"Mwo? Andwae Boo, aku bukan pembunuh. Uljima sayang." Kata Yunho sambil mengelap ingus namja cantik itu. Ia juga menciumi pipi chubby Jaejoong bertubi-tubi sekedar memberikan ketenangan. _Aish,_ itu modus namanya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Yunnie ..." isak si cantik bak barbie itu seraya memanggil Yunho dengan** Yunnie**. _Aigo,_ inikah yang dinamankan keajaiban paska pingsan? Entahlah yang pasti Yunho serasa ingin terjun dari atas Namsan Tower kala Boojae-nya memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu.

"Nde Boo?" sahut Yunho sambil mengelus-elus paha mulus Jaejoong.

"Hiks ... Yunnie ..."

_GREP_

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya seraya menyadarkan kepala namja cantik itu pada dada bidangnya. Jaejoong terus menangis didalam pelukan Yunho sembari memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang namja manly itu

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Uljima nde, mian aku menakutimu, Boo." Ujar Yunho lirih

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membuat bibir hati Yunho mengulas senyum hangat. Namja tampan itu masih merengkuhkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong seraya mengelusnya dengan sayang. Yunho menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

_'Etdahhh si Boo wangi bener. Kaya wangi anak orok. Aigo, jeongmal saranghae, Boojaejoongie.'_ Batin Yunho sambil terus mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

Rasanya Yunho ingin memanggil Tao EXO M untuk menghentikan waktu dengan kekuatan Chronokinesis-nya dan Lay EXO M untuk menyembuhkan Boojae-nya dengan kekuatan Vitakinesis-nya.

_Tiba-tiba ..._

_"Careless, careless, shoot anonymous, anonymous, heartless, mindless, no one who care about me ~~~"_

"Kyaaa ~ Yunnie aku melihat malaikat pencabut nyawaaa. Andwae ~ Joongie belum ingin mati. Ummaaa ~ Joongie belum menikah, Joongie belum merasakan malam pertama huwaaaa ~~~" histeris Jaejoong kala melihat 12 mahkluk berjubah hitam yang tiba-tiba saja nonggol bak jin tomang.

"Aniya Boo, kamu tidak akan mati sayang, karna aku juga melihatnya. Kalau kamu ingin merasakan malam pertama, kajja ~ Boo sekarang kita lakukan!" seru Yunho sambil melepas bajunya dan mempertontonkan otot-otot seksinya.

"Kyaaa ~ ada film bokep, Hyungdeul ~~~" pekik salah satu seorang berjubah hitam itu yang diketahui bernama Sehun - menurut name tag pada jubah tersebut. Mwo? jubah hitam bak death eaters tapi ber-name tag, Ck'.

"Ya! jangan melihatnya maknae! Nanti otak lemotmu terkontaminasi." Sentak salah seorang berjubah lainnya yang lantas menutup mata melotot Sehun. _Ahh,_ dari name tag-nya ia bernama Chanyeol.

"Ya! Siapa kalian?!" bentak Yunho sembari memeluk erat Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi sudah nangis kejer.

Ke dua belas orang asing itu lantas membuka tudung jubah mereka.

_CLING ... CLING ..._

_'Omo, tampan-tampan sekali. Kyaaa ~ ono yang paling tinggi namanya siapa yak? Aigo, ada yang unyu banget. Woaaa ~ ada yang mirip Morgan smash!'_ Batin Jaejoong dengan doe eyes berbinar kala mendapati 12 malaikat pencabut itu yang nyatanya lebih mirip anak-anak SD sangking cute-nya.

"Ya! Siapa kalian? Setan ya?! Setan nih ~" teriak Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 12 namja misterius itu.

"Hana ... Dul ... Sit ..."

"We are EXO! We are ONE!" seru ke 12 namja super cute itu kompak.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kris-imnida, aku bisa terbang ..." seru namja paling tinggi tinggi itu seraya memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

Ke 12 namja ajaib itu masih sibuk memperkenalkan diri sekaligus kekuatan mereka satu per satu. Yunho sudah tertidur pulas, sementara Jaejoong tengah menjerit-jerit keganjenan.

"Woy ~ woy ~ Hyung muka mesum, bangun Hyung." Panggil Chanyeol.

Yunho yang merasa terusik lantas membuka matanya perlahan seraya mengulet dan mengusap ilernya.

"Eh? Humm, Boo ..." Gumam Yunho sembari memeluk Jaejoong masih menatap kagum ke-12 brondong tampan itu.

"Hallo cantik, jadi pacarku yuk." Goda Kai sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong seraya mengedipkan satu matanya. Namja cantik itu lantas tersenyum malu sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa menghangat.

Mata musang Yunho lantas membelalak, "Ya! Siapa kalian?! Udah nongol tiba-tiba! nyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas! Pake jubah item kaya ki joko babbo! Sekarang nembak Boojae ku lagi!" Pekik Yunho dengan tampang horor seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Boojae-nya.

"Aish, tadi kan kita udah ngenalin diri Hyung muka mesum, apa perlu kita ulang lagi?" tanya Lay sembari mencari kutu dirambut Xiumin dan mencemilinya ._.

Yunho menatap malas bocah-bocah aneh itu. Ck' yang benar saja, memperkenalkan diri lagi? Aigo, bisa-bisa sampai lebaran kecebong baru selesainya.

"Aniya, Maksudku kenapa kalian tiba-tiba nongol?! Boojae ku sampai ketakutan, babbo." sontak Yunho seraya mengelus dada montok favoritnya itu.

"Ohhh ... Jadi nama si cantik ini boojae, hallo boojae aku-"

"Yak! Pergi kalian hush... Hush..." Seru Yunho memotong ucapan Kai. Namja berbibir hati itu menyibak-nyibakan tangannya bak mengusir segerombolan bayi ayam kate.

Ke 12 namja ajaib nan unyu-unyu itu lantas berdiskusi dengan membuat sebuah lingkaran. Yunho hanya terbengong seraya mengelus-elus paha mulus Jaejoong, sementara namja cantik itu malah sibuk memperhatikan kagum bulu armpit Yunho yang lebatnya persis pohon beringin. _Yap,_ beruang tamoan itu masih topless.

_(Exo side)_

"Luhan Hyung telekinesis-nya abal nih!" Protes D.O seraya menjambak-jambak rambut Chen.

"Ya! ciyus dah tadi aku ngerasa Hyung muka mesum itu memikirkan kita dan seperti memanggil Tao dan Lay, suer tekewer-kewer!" Kata Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. Sangking seriusnya sampai mirip wajah tampan dakocan.

"Ciyus Hyung? teyus kita mesti gimana dums cekayang?" Tanya Baekhyun sang kordinator anak alay di Dahsyat seraya memakai eyeliner kebanggaannya.

"Humm ..." gumam Kris sejenak berpikir sambil menyulam sebuah syal pink yang ia akan berikan untuk pujaan hatinya, tante Lee Soomance.

"Ehh, Hyungdeul sepertinya dia spesies manusia yang berbahaya, lihat saja wajahnya yang mirip musang setengah beruang." celetuk Tao seraya mengendus-endus bubble tea milik Luhan.

"Nde Hyung, pacti (pasti) dia bodyguard si cantik dah, liat aja badannya kaya kuli bangunan." tambah Sehun dengan lidah cadelnya seraya memainkan rambut Luhan yang dikuncir air mancur.

"Yaudin dah, kita pulang aja dah nyok." ajak Suho.

"Oke dah, lagian koleksi lingerie akyu masih berjejer ditiang jemuran huhu ... pengen hujan cyinnn ~" seru Baekhyun si alay yang bersahabat dengan mpok Elli Sugigi.

"Ehh, Bacon-ahh, kamu beli lingerie dimana dah?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Di tanah abang Hyung, aku belinya kodian jadi lebih murah. Waeyo? Hyung mau pake Lingerie juga?" ujar Baekhyun sembari mengigiti kuku kaki Tao.

"Idih, kaga lah. I-itu aku mau beli untuk hadiah ulangtahun tante Soomance." Jawab Kris malu-malu.

"Cieee Kelit (Kris) Hyung ... kayanya hubungan Hyung tama tante Thoomance (Soomance) temakin intim taja nde, temoga kalian bisa menikah tecepatnya Hyung." Celoteh Sehun panjang lebar dan ditatap tak percaya Hyungdeul-nya yang lain. Bagaimana bisa cute maknae itu mendukung hubungan Kris yang notabennya seorang namja super tampan dengan tinggi semampai dan berjiwa preman menjalin kasih dengan Tante Soomance yang merupakan janda beranak lima yang ditinggal kabur sama lakinya karna kedapatan pipis berdiri ._. #abaikan.

Kris merangkul Sehun si maknae sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang mendukung hubungannya dengan tante Soomance, "Gomawon Hun." Ucap Kris seraya menitihkan air mata haru.

Kai memutar matanya malas, "Hettt si Hyung ngapa jadi mewek. Kajja ~ katanya mau minggat. Angkot jurusan Seoul – Planet Exo kan ngetemnya lama banget. Palli ~~~~" seru Kai yang lantas diangguki ke sebelas teman sejatinya itu

_CLING ... CLING ..._

_"Careless, careless, shoot anonymous, anonymous, heartless, mindless, no one who care about me ~~~"_

Ke 12 namja tampan namun sedeng itu menyerukan slogan mereka seraya berjalan beriringan keluar kamar rawat inap Jaejoong bak anak bebek yang diinduki oleh si alay, Baekhyun.

Yunho melongo sejadinya, "Lah datengnya ajaib kaya tuyul, pulangnya jalan kaki kaya orang susah bzzz ... tidak elit sekali." gerutu Yunho seraya mengelus-elus surai halus Boojae-nya.

"Yunnie-ahh, mereka lucu nde sepeti anak bebek." kata Jaejoong seraya mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya polos.

"Humm, menurutku mereka lebih mirip anak tomcat, Boo." Sahut Yunho sembari mengaruk-garuk ketiaknya yang gatal.

Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya seraya menatap kagum ketampanan namja yag tengah memeluknya itu. Mata bulatnya mengedar dan lantas membulat sempurna ketika baru menyadari tubuh topless Yunho. Ck' kemana saja dirimu , Joongie kitty?.

"Kyaaa ~~~ Yunnie telanjang!" histeris Jaejoong seraya memeluk erat Yunho dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada armpit berbulu Yunnie-nya.

"Boo?" heran Yunho kala namja cantik itu tengah mengusel-nguselkan (?) wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho bak anak kucing.

"Ihh, Yunnie pakai bajunya sono! Malu tau ~~~" seru Jaejoong sambil merekatkan pelukannya. Ck' yang tidak memakai baju siapa, yang malu siapa -..-

Yunho menyeringai, "Eottokhae aku bisa memakai baju kalau ada anak kucing cantik yang tengah bergelayut manja pada tubuhku, Boojae yeoppo." Goda Yunho seraya menoel dagu si cantik berbibir seksi itu.

"Mwo? mana anak kucingnya, Yunnie? Joongie suka mpusss ~~~" seru Jaejoong polos dengan maa berbinar.

Yunho terkekeh, "Kamu anak kucing cantiknya, Boo." Sahut Yunho seraya mencolek hidung mancung Boojae-nya.

_BLUSH_

"Yunnie ~~~" manja Jaejoong sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan langsung menutup wajah cantiknya seraya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi chubby-nya.

_'Kyaaa ~~~ badannya Yunnie hot banget. Manly dan tidak ada panunya, huwaaaa ~ so hot, so cool, so sweet ~~~~'_ batin Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengintip dari celah tangannya.

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Buka matamu Boo, aku udah memakai baju." Titah Yunho yang langsung diangguki namja cantik yang tengah mengisi relung hatinya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, namun ...

_DEG_

Namja cantik bak boneka porselen itu tertegun sejadinya kala wajah tampan nan tegas Yunho berada tepat didepan wajah . Begitu dekat, Sangat dekat ... Yunho tersenyum manis seraya memonyongkan bibirnya dan ...

_CHUP ~_

Mata doe Jaejoong sontak membuat dan langsung saja ia mendorong muka Yunho dengan sadisnya agar menjauh. Ingat! mendorongnya tepat dimuka!, Jung yang malang.

Bibir cherry Jaejoong mulai bergetar dan mata beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia takut, sangat takut, karna Yunho akan mencabulinya, pikir Jaejoong.

"Huwaaaa ~ Yunnie mau memperkosa ku! Umma ~~~ Appa ~~~ Su-ie lontong ~~~ Hiks..." histeris Jaejoong dengan pipi yang sudah basah seraya menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan erotis.

Mata musang Yunho membelalak, "Mwo? Aniya Boo, aku hanya menempelkan bibir kita, itu artinya berciuman sayang, karna aku menyayangimu, Boojaejoongie yeoppo." Tulus Yunho sambil menyeka lembut air mata Boojae tercintanya.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya seraya menatap Yunho dengan sepasang mata doe-nya, "Jinjjayo Yunnie? Humm, aku juga sayang Yunnie, Minnie, Su-ie Umma Appa ku dan Umma Appa Yunnie." Ujar Jaejoong polos.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengangguk lucu, "Nde boo, kamu mau mencobanya lagi?" Tanya Yunho ber-modus-ria.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengangguk polos .

Kyaaa ~~~ ingin sekali Yunho mandi hujan sekarang juga sangking girangnya.

"Tutup matamu Boo."

CHUP ~

"Mmmppphhh ..." Jaejoong mendesah kala Yunho melumat lembut cherry lips-nya. Namja tampan itu menuntun namja cantik itu untuk membalas panggutan dan lumatannya. Tangan Jaejoong sudah melihkat sempurna dileher kokoh Yunho dan tangan Yunho tengah sibuk meremas dada montok sang Boojae.

"Nngghh ... Yunniehhh ~~~"

Yunho tersenyum disela french kiss-nya_, 'Kyaaa ~ jadi juga aku nyipok boojae. Omona! ini pasti berkat doa mamah dedeh guru ngajiku. Aigo, bibirnya Boojae kaya manis sekali seperti permen sugus, hyaaaaa ~ jeongmal saranghae my Boo',_

Dan pemirsah, akhirnya usaha pantang menyerah tak kenal lelah seorang Jung Yunho berhasil juga. Woaaa ~ Chukaeee babeh buncit.

Yunho dan Jaejoong melepas tautan bibir mereka. Keduanya saling menatap dengan dalam dan mengulas senyum penuh kasih. Yunho menyibak lembut bibir kenyal Boojae-nya.

"Aku tresno karo kowe Boo."

~(^o^~) (~^o^)~

_Cafetaria, Seoul Hospital ..._

Changmin dan Junsu diungsikan oleh Yoochun ke Cafetaria karna sedari tadi dua namja ajaib itu tak berhenti gelundungan di koridor rumah sakit seraya berteriak 'pembunuhan-pembunuhan ~~~'.

_~ Yoochun POV ~_

_Aish,_ bagaimana kalau aku tak datang tepat waktu tadi?! Ck' pasti Heechul Ahjumma sudah menjanda dan duo Jung sudah mendapat santunan dari mesjid-mesjid karna menjadi anak yatim. _Hah,_ untunglah ada aku yang baik hati dan rajin menabung ini.

Saat ini, aku tengah duduk manis disalah satu meja cafetaria bersama Changmin dan Junsu. Sedari tadi aku hanya menyaksikan Changmin yang tak henti-hentinya mengunyah makanannya, humm ... sebenarnya alasan lain ku adalah mengindari tatapan polos bebek imut itu yang terus menatapku penuh err ... nafsu.

_- Yoochun POV END ~_

"Ya Changmin-ahh! Kau mau membuatku bangkrut eoh?!" Protes Yoochun pada sang sepupu yang sudah menghabiskan delapan ramen porsi setan beserta mangkuknya dan sebelas jus jambu klutuk beserta gelasnya

"Kata Hyung aku boleh melakukan apa saja asal tidak berteriak?" Ujar Changmin dengan tampang polos khas anak-anak yang tak terurus karna mulut yang belepotan akibat kuah ramen.

"Ya! Tapi tidak makan sampai bungkus-bungkusnya juga tiang babbo! Aku heran dengan isi perutmu, jangan-jangan isinya bukan cuma makanan tapi ada barang matrial juga nde?!" tanya Yoochun bermaksud meledek yang na'as-nya tak dihiraukan Changmin.

"Aish ... " desis Yoochun memutar manik matanya malas seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya! mau kemana, jidat Hyung? Bagi duit buat bayar ~~~" Teriak changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk korban keganasannya.

Yoochun mendecak seraya melempar kartu credit card unlimited-nya yang langsung ditangkap Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku mau ketoilet dulu, Min."

"Aku ga nanya jidat Hyung!"

_JDER_

_Aigo,_ sungguh terlalu manusia setengah tiang listrik itu. Yoochun hanya mendengus kesal seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet dan meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah bermesraan dengan kartu kreditnya.

_'Eh perasaan tadi ada Junsu dah, kok tiba-tiba hilang nde? Aish, kenapa aku malah mikirin si pantat bebek itu.'_ batin Yoochun kala baru menyadari namja imut nan bawel itu menghilang bak jin iprit.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan paras imut Junsu dari pikirannya.

_CEKLEK_

Yoochun masuk kedalam toilet yang tampak sepi.

_CURRR ~~~_

"Hah ~ " hela namja berjidat lebar itu lega sambil mengerluarkan pipisnya (?).

"Chunnie ~~~ "

Yoochun tersentak dan langsung celingukan mencari asal suara. Mwo? tapi tidak ada orang. Hah ~ sudahlah, mungkin hanya halusinasinya, pikir Yoochun.

_CURRR ~~~_

Namja berjidat lapang itu pun melanjutkan pipisnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Yoochunnie ~~~" suara itu terdengar lagi dan Yoochun sontak menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Kyaaa ~~~"

Yoochun terlonjak kaget seraya berteriak sejadinya saat melihat Junsu yang sudah ada disebelahnya. Alhasil, pipis Yoochun bertebaran dilantai, tembok, langit-langit dan di baju Junsu ._. hebat sekali pancurannya.

"Ya! Junsu-ahh apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Aigo, kau sangat mengagetkanku! " Protes yoochun seraya menampakan wajah murkanya namun Junsu hanya dan tak menatap mata namja cassanova yang tengah berkilat itu.

Yoochun mengeryitkan dahi lebaynya kala Junsu masih tak bersuara dan seperti tengah terkagum-kagum dengan sesuatu karna matanya berbinar penuh kebagiaan. Perlahan Yoochun mengikuti arah mata Junsu dan ...

"Kyaaa ~~~ apa yang kau lihat ~~~" Pekik Yoochun histeris kala mendapati celananya yang ternyara belum diseleting. Dengan kecepatan ninja hatori Yoochun segera menyeleting celannya. Aigo! ternyata sedari tadi Junsu menatap menatap kagum **aset berharga** Yoochun.

"..." Junsu mendongkakan kepalanya seraya menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"M-mwoya? Jangan menatapku aku seperti itu!" seru Yoochun seraya mengatur deru nafasnya.

Junsu tersenyum misterius. "Yoochunnie ~~~" panggil Junsu seduktif.

Demi Tuhan, Yoochun mulai takut sekarang.

"Kyaaa ~~~ Chunnie chagi belum sunattttt!"

.

.

**TBC**

**(Tetein Baby Changmin)**

**^o^**

(Dibalik layar Jung House chapter 4)

Yunho : "Kyaaa ~ chapter paporit aku nih! Akhirnya aku nyipok boojae juga ~~~ masbulloh ~ Boojae, aku seneng banget ~~~" #jumpalitan sambil kenyot nipple pink Jae#

Jaejoong : "ihh, Yunnie ~~~ malu tau ~~~" #blushing, pukul-pukul dada Yunho#

Yunho : "Boo, aku tresno karo kowe!" #dodorin celana#

Jaejoong : "Nado, Yunnie the pooh." #turunin satu tali kutang#

Yunho : "Genit eoh?" #tindih, kecup, masuk#

Sehun : "Woaaa ~~~ bokep gratit (gratis) ~~~ Hyungdeul tini Hyung ~~~" *nangkring atas di pohon toge*

Yunho : "Ehhh kucrit cadel, anak sape sih lu?! Berisik bener! Pegih pegih hush ... hush ..." #lempar granat, tutup jendela#

Sehun : #berubah jadi ubur-ubur# #nyelip-nyelip masuk kamar Yunjae#

Junsu : "Eung kyang kyang ~~~ ini juga chapter kedemenan aku mihihi ... Aku liat anuannya Chunnie donggg ~~~" #elus-elus anuannya Chun#

Yoochun : "Sssshhh ... Su-ie nakal eoh." #remes butt Junchan#

Sehun : "Atikkkkk ~~~ ada bokep lagiiii ~~~" #nimbrung dikasur#

Yoochun : "Njirrr ~ kunyuk banget nih bocah." #siapin bom atom#

Changmin : "Aku juga suka sama ini chapter bhahaha ..." #gerogotin jambu bol#

Author : "iyalah kerjaan lu cuma makan doang, Min." #punggutin gelas plastik#

Changmin : "masalah gitu buat loh! Gapapa dah thor lu ngebahas perut cacingan gue mulu yang penting gue makan haha ~" #goyang itik#

Author : "Yaudih dichapter depan elu puasa! #ketok palu#

Changmin : "ANDWAE!" #jambak rambut sommance#

Somance : "Auuuu ... atitttttt ~~~" #brb ngadu ke Kris#

Hangkyung : "Settt dah, si Yunho nusuknya beneran" #celupin tangan kedalem susu bebelac#

Yunho : "Mianhae Hyung, sangking menghayati peran ane hehe..." #nyengir kecebong#

Heechul : "Ehh thor, baru kali ini kerja lu bagus! Gue poto bareng ama Lee Minho dong" #cetak poto selebar jidat Yoochun#

Hangkyung : "chullie ~" #beset nadi#

Heechul : #kecupin foto sampe basah#

Kyuhyun : "HEH ~~~ AUTOR SINTING! GEDEK GUA AMA LU!" #cekek ddangkoma#

Author : "Ape sih lu Kyu?" #mancing bareng tante soomance#

Kyuhyun : "MANE?! KATANYA GUE MAU DIAJAK! MANEEE MANEEE MANEEEE?!" #nelen Heebum idup-idup#

Author : "N-ntuuu hehe ntuuu ... ehh gue ada urusan dulu ya Kyu, byeee ~~~" #kabur bawa buntelan#

Kyuhyun : "Huwanjerrr ~~~" #jorokin Soomance kedasar jamban#

Somance : blebek ... blebek ... Kris ... blebek ... blebek ... lontonghhh ... lontonghhh ... tanteeee ~~~" #efek keberatan perut#

DO : "Ehh, ntu di jamban ada cumi-cumi kelelep ~~~" #nunjuk-nujuk jamban#

Baekhyun : "Masa sih? Ehh, itu bukan cumi-cumi pea, itu mah kuda nil setengah onta." #tebelin eyeliner#

Lay : "hettt, jelas-jelas itu karung beras berkelamin ganda," #kunyah lays rasa lumut laut#

Kai : "ck' pada rabun ya mata lu, jelas-jelas itu tante soomance." #muka flat, ga niat nolong#

DO : "hah? Serius Kai?" #cuci muka pake air jamban# ehhh benerrr ntu tante Soomanceee ~~~ #histeris tanpa niat menolong si tante#

Baekhyun : "Dih, jorok lu DO." #sibuk make eyeliner#

Lay : "Bininya si Krissss tuhhh ~~~ bilangin si Kris gihhhh ~~~" #brb bikin surat kaleng buat Kris#

Kai : "Kaga usah Hyung, dia mah sebenernya bisa berenang, wong dia penguasa jamban ini, dia lagi lenjeh aja sama kita." #nangkepin lele#

Soomance : "Yuhuuu ~~~ aku tenggelammm ~~~ ehhh tolongin akyuuuu dumsss ~~~ yuhuuuu ~~~ nanti tante kasih susu gratissss dehhh ~~~" #lambai-lambaiin beha#

Baekhyun : #melenceng pake eyeliner#

Lay : #muntahin lays rasa lumut laut#

Kai : #epilepsi mendadak#

DO : #koma satu abad#

**Cuap-cuap author :**

**Hollaaaa ~~~ chingudeul ^o^ eottokhae chapter ini? Semakin absurd ._. sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebensar-besarnya sama tante ehhh om sooman yang udah aku nistai T.T ga ada maksud kok om #sooman pouting bibirnya#. Tapi aku udah berbaik hati tuh jodohin om sama Kris #sooman ngangguk-ngangguk cantik# maap yak om #tarik-tarik kutang om#**

**FF ini hanya sebuah hiburan semata yang aku harap bisa menghibung Chingudeul semua :'D *joget dancing queen bareng om soman*. Mian jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan ^^ Gomawo sudah baca ^^ tinggalkan review setelah mendengar suara emak Jae yang mengatakan "Yunnie, mau nipple ga?" #tebar foto selca pamer aurat Jaemma#**

**Promote : Oh my sunbae chapter 14 update ^^**


End file.
